They Never Said It'd Be Easy
by DrakesChick
Summary: So this is a sequel to Nightwing Reborn, my OC story. Stacy isn't going to be like the total main character for this one. More characters are going to get the spotlight in this one besides her, but she still gets a really good amount of love. Anyway the sequel takes place a year after the epilogue left off. So yeah enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm finally back with a sequel for Nightwing Reborn! So this story takes place one year after the epilogue left off! Orianna and Alex are Seniors and Samantha is a Junior. **

**Orianna's P.O.V.**

**Central City High, October 21****st**** 17:56 **

"Alright are we going to go out there and kick some major ass!" Coach Trevor says as he looks at all of us in the locker room.

"You know it!" Cameron yells happily.

"We're going to kick ass." Lucas cheers.

"That's the spirit, now lets go!" Coach yells and we all start to run out of the tunnel.

We all wait on the sidelines as the coaches walk up with their quarterbacks. Ours happens to be Lucas. "I hope we win this game, after all it's like our first game." Frankie mumbles from behind me. He runs a hand through his dark brown hair and bites his lip. "I just hope I don't mess up."

"Honestly Frankie just relax and you'll do fine." I say with a smile.

"She's right. If you stress you are more likely to mess up." Cameron says as he taps on his helmet.

"Alright we're getting ball first!" Coach yells as he runs over.

The receivers run out to the field so we can run the ball, "Don't worry Frankie if you still mess up I'm sure girls will still go after you." Cameron says with a wink and Frankie lets out a chuckle.

In the way back on the 10 yard line we have Cameron and on the 20 Frankie. I'm on the 15 yard line. The kicker on the other team kicks the ball and it lands directly in Cameron's hands. Cameron begins to sprint down the field and Frankie and I block the players charging. Cameron gets tackled at the 40 and we all run up into a huddle. "What's the plan boss?" Evan asks as he looks at Lucas.

"We're going to do a Hail Mary." Lucas says he looks at all of us. "Orianna you'll be going down the middle. I'll fake it to Cameron and then pass it to you. They won't expect a girl to be good."

"Wow that seems rude." I growl in a low tone.

"Hey I think you're a good player. Alright team, break." Lucas says and we all separate. As I get on the line I notice the one covering me. Number 43 is what they have on the front of his jersey. Of course he's a big looking guy to. "Blue 42. Blue 42. Hike!" Lucas yells and I spin past 43.

He gets right on my tail and I spin quickly. When I look up I see the ball coming towards me. I jump in the air and catch the ball, "That's my baby!" I hear dad yell from the stands. Just as I land on the ground and run a few steps a boy from the opposite team comes out of no where and rips me down to the ground by my face mask. As the boy is walking away I notice the number 33 is on his jersey.

"Aren't you going to call a penalty on that?!" Mom screams as she pulls dad back to his seat.

"That was so a penalty!" Alex screams as she waves her hands in the air.

"Nice catch." Frankie says as he runs over to me and helps lift me up.

"That is bullshit. A flag should have been thrown on that." Lucas says in an upset tone and I raise an eyebrow. "Alright go short all of you."

We nod and get into place. Number 33 begins come towards me, "Really, you're going after me again?" I say with a smirk, "I think I should be flattered."

"Whatever bitch, you shouldn't even be playing." He says and I smirk.

"You are so going down asshat." I growl.

"Hike!" Lucas yells and we all go forward. He passes the ball to Frankie and he begins to run. I sprint to block Frankie and hit 33 and prevent him from getting to Frankie and just as he goes to push me back I use even more force and he falls over.

"Eat your heart out bitch." I growl as I chase after Frankie who made it into the end zone.

We all cheer as we make our way towards our side. "Nice run Frankie." Lucas says as he takes his helmet off.

"Thanks." Frankie says as he lets out a shaky breath, "I can't believe I did that good."

"Looks like all of the girls will be chasing after you." I chuckle.

"Most defiantly." Cameron says as he takes his helmet off. I take mine off and my red ponytail drapes around my shoulders.

"O are you alright?" Coach asks as he runs over to me, "The fact that they didn't call a penalty on that bastard is bogus."

"Coach I'm fine." I say with a chuckle. I look to the right and see my parents and Alex waving at me in the bleachers, this time I notice Stacy and Kent are there. My smile grows even wider as I wave. "They made it." I say happily.

"Who made it?" Cameron asks curiously and he looks over and sees Stacy and Kent. "Oh your brother and his cute girlfriend…isn't she like rich or something?"

"Her grandfather is." I say with a shrug, "They don't care about that though."

We all sit down on the bench and watch as the defense gets ready to start their move.

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Enterprise, October 21****st**** 13:16 EST**

I sit in my chair at the head of the table and begin to start my laptop. Suddenly my secretary Carol walks into the room. She pushes a loose lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Um Mister Wayne the CEO of Queen Consolidated is here." She says sheepishly.

"Thank you Carol. You can let her in." I say and the door opens and Lian walks into the room. Her black hair is pulled up into a bun, she's wearing a black skirt and a red button up.

"Hello Damian." She says with a smile as she takes the seat near mine.

"Hi Lian." I say with a small smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good…now Damian you know this is about business." She says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"Does Oliver know that you're planning this?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Does Bruce know what you're doing?" She replies as she opens up her laptop.

"So basically lets just get down to it." I say and she nods her head.

"Lets." She says and she turns her attention to me, "So we will be joining in a project together."

"Yes." I say and I pull up the blueprints. "So this machine will be used for an extra power source. With all of the power outages we've had due to villains something like this would come in handy."

"Agreed." She says and she crosses her arms, "Once a prototype is made we will discuss money with whoever wants to buy it."

"Are you only doing this because your company needs to make a deal with mine to stay a float?" I say and she glares at me.

"No." She growls in a low tone, "I'm doing this because I figured it would be a good group venture. I was originally going to go to Kord with this idea before Luthor got his hands on it."

"I was joking." I mumble.

"Well joking isn't a very professional thing to do." She says and then she stands up. I do the same and she closes her laptop, "The prototype is already being built back in Star City."

"You started working on it before we were actually agreed on it?" I ask in shock.

"Of course. I knew you would agree." Lian says with a slight smirk.

"I don't feel comfortable with it being in Star City."

"So you would rather have it here in Gotham where you have every psycho known to man basically." She says in a cool tone.

"No I'd honestly rather have Star Labs keep track of this thing." I say as I take a few steps forward.

"You have nothing to worry about Wayne. Our little project is safe at my company." She says and I nod my head.

"Alright Lian, whatever makes you happy." I say and I stick my hand out.

She takes it and shakes it, "You look good Damian." She says with a smile as she lets go.

"You do to." I say with a smirk.

"Well I'll be seeing you soon." She smirks and I nod my head.

We both walk out of the conference room and use different elevators. I make my way into the R & D department of Wayne Enterprise. The first person I see is Lucius and he has his usual happy face on, "Good morning Lucius."

"Ah good afternoon Damian. I take it the board meeting was boring today."

"How'd you know?" I chuckle.

"Well your hair is a mess. You know your father use to fall asleep during board meetings all the time. I use to have to cover for your father all the time." He chuckles and then he takes his glasses off to clean them. "Enough about old times, is there a reason you came down here to visit us Damian?"

"Actually yes I've come to talk to Aiden. He's working on a new project for me." I say and Lucius nods his head.

"Yeah the quiet kid. He's in the back room." Lucius says as he nods his head towards the direction Aiden is.

"Thank you Lucius." I say with a nod and then walk towards the back room. When I open the door I see Aiden leaning over his desk. He's got work goggles on and is wiring something together. "Hello Aiden."

"Hey Damian." Aiden says without looking away from his work, "Are you here to see how your little project is doing?"

"How'd you know?" I ask with a smirk.

"We're friends Damian remember." He chuckles as he turns around and is holding the brand new utility belt for my Nightwing uniform, "I just finished this belt for your rock climbing hobby."

"Well it looks perfect." I say as I take a seat at the other desk in the room. "What perks does this have?"

"More room but slimmer pockets so you don't risk having your stuff fall out during a flip. Also you can attach your grapple gun to it, so for example you launch it and have to swing to save someone the belt has enough restraint where it won't hurt you or break anything while you swing." Aiden says with a smile.

"Sweet." I say happily.

"So how did the meeting with Queen Consolidated go today?" Aiden asks with a slight frown.

I tense and put the belt back down on the bench, "How do you think it went Aiden?"

"Well not good considering your ex is the CEO." Aiden says and then I glare at him, "You asked!"

"That didn't mean I wanted you to answer." I growl.

"Sorry Damian." Aiden says as he rubs the back of his neck, "Honestly I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know and everything went alright with our meeting which is good…I'm just annoyed that's all. I mean Lian and I are still friends and we care about each other but…she doesn't want to be together anymore and I respect that. All I want for her is to be happy." I mumble.

"But it hurts." Aiden says and he runs a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair.

"I notice you are letting your hair grow out now." I say trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I'm too lazy to cut it." He chuckles.

"I'm sure Abby would have no problem cutting it for you." I smirk and Aiden glares at me.

"Shut up Damian." He says and I chuckle, "Honestly we aren't dating and I'm fine with that. She's too good for me anyway." He shrugs.

I get up and begin to make my way out of the room, "I wouldn't say that's completely true."

"Thanks Damian." He says with a smirk and I nod my head.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, October 21****st**** 16:28 EST**

"Alice!" I scream happily as I run up to Alice. She's in her Wonder Girl uniform and she pulls me into a hug.

"Abby." She says happy as we separate. "Did you do something different to your Supergirl costume?" She asks as he raises an eyebrow. I shake my head as I look down at my costume which is a black short skirt and black midriff t-shirt with the red S on it.

"Abigail, Alice I'm so glad you're both here right now." Donna says as she walks into the room in her Troia uniform on.

"Donna!" Alice says happily.

"Hello sister. I was wondering if you two could go on a mission for me." Donna says as she looks at Alice and I.

"Of course!" I giggle as I throw my arm over Alice's shoulder. "What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to help in Mexico. There is a gang war about to strike and I need you two to help with crowd control and to take their weapons, after all you both can deflect them." Donna says and Alice and I smirk.

"You've got it sister." Alice says with a smile and we make our way to the bioship.

"We get a duo mission!" I say happily as I get into the driver's seat of the bioship.

**Mexico, October 21****st**** 18:05 **

Buildings all around us begin to crumble and I notice a young woman carrying a baby trying to run away. I quickly run over and pull them away from there. I quickly get them out of the bomb area. At the same time Alice gets back and she is carrying an old couple. "Wonder Girl this is crazy!" I yell as another explosion goes off.

"We have to stop this!" She yells and I nod my head. "Maneuver 105!" She smirks and I nod my head as a group of soldiers charge us. I sprint towards Alice and jump. She grabs my arm and leg and swings me around and launches me at the line of soldiers. I take out 5 soldiers and as I hop up one of them begins to shoot at me. The bullets tickle as they bounce off of my skin, "Really?" I smirk and then I punch him in the face. He goes flying into another soldier and my gaze goes to Alice, who slams two soldiers' heads together.

A couple more charge at her and just as I go to help her she grabs the one from behind and flips him onto the one that just reaches her. The soldiers start to retreat and Alice and I fist bump, "We did it!" I gush happily.

"Wait a minute." She says and she looks at the guards, "They don't look scared of us…they must be retreating for a different reason." She says and then my eyes widen.

"They wouldn't try to bomb their own city!" I say and she puts her hands on her hips. "Alright you check it out and I'll stay here incase anyone else needs assistance." She nods her head and flies off.

Suddenly I hear a bloodcurdling scream and my gaze goes to the right. There's a little boy with his leg trapped under a piece of fallen debris. Another pieces is about to fall on him until I run over and push the falling piece out of the way. He just looks at me and there is an excruciating amount of pain in his eyes. I quickly lift the fallen debris off of this leg and pick him up bridal style. He grips onto me tightly as I sprint towards the group of people Alice and I have already saved. The young boy looks at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek as I place him on the ground. I smile and just as I open my mouth Alice's voice comes over the comlink, _"Supergirl I need back up!" _

"Hold on Wonder Girl I'm on my way!" I say and then I jump towards the location Alice headed. When I get there I see a group of soldiers swarming Alice. I land on one guy's shoulders and pull another one off of Alice.

"Thanks!" She says with a smirk and then grabs one guard and throws him into another one. I grab one guy and punch him in the face. Just as I go to throw him the ground begins to shake and he starts to laugh, "Supergirl!" Alice says as she points at a missile getting ready to launch.

I throw the soldier in my hands, "We need to stop it!" I yell and suddenly the rocket launches.

"I've got it!" Alice yells and she flies after it.

My gaze goes back to the remaining soldiers and the start to shoot at me. I chuckle and grab the first soldier's gun and snap it in half. All their eyes widen, "Boo." I smirk and they all start to retreat. I dust my hands off and turn around, "Well that was easy."

Suddenly I see a big explosion away from the city but Alice doesn't fly up, "Wonder Girl!" I yell and I sprint towards the smoking area. When I get there I see the rocket in pieces and there is a giant hole in the ground, "Wonder Girl!" I yell as I begin to lift pieces of the missile off of the ground. "Alice where are you?!" I say in a loud tone and I begin to dig through the dirt, "God if you're dead I'll revive you just to kill you again!"

"Oh calm down." I hear Alice say from behind me and when I turn around I see standing there with a giant tare in her costume causing her sleeve to hang off.

"You suck you know that." I say as I shake my head.

"Thanks, well hello to you to." She chuckles and then we both make our way out of the hole.

"Alright lets get this place cleaned up and then we can head home." I mumble as I crack my neck and Alice nods her head.

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

**Kansas State, October 21****st**** 16:28 **

"Oh come on relax!" Kerri says as she rolls over on my bed and begins to massage my shoulders.

"I am relaxed." I grumble as I rub my eyes. "This paper just sucks."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Kerri says and I turn my head so I'm looking at her.

"Alright if it isn't that bad then you can write my paper for me." I smirk and she stops massaging my shoulders and crosses her arms.

"If I did it for you would you learn anything?" She asks in a disapproving tone.

"No but I'd have it done." I chuckle and she slaps me lightly on the back of the head, "Hey!"

"You deserved it." She giggles and then I smirk. I lean forward and pull her into a kiss. I place my hands on her hips and hold her tight against me, "Come on you've got to finish your paper." She chuckles.

"Ah it can wait." I smirk and I kiss her neck.

"No I'm serious do your paper." She says as she points at my laptop and I pout.

"But Kerri-" I begin to say but she cuts me off, "Don't you but me Kaden. Honestly if you don't keep a 3.0 GPA you lose your scholarship and I'm not going to let you be one of those people who just gets to pass because they are a star player."

"Fine." I grumble as I let her go and open my laptop and begin to type my paper on why video games are a good thing for kids to play. "This sucks." I mumble after type five words.

Kerri just rolls her eyes and hops off of the bed, "Well anyway Kaden I've got to run."

"Seriously already?" I pout and she nods her head.

"Yes. If I'm late to work tomorrow Damian will have me fired in a heartbeat." Kerri says and I cross my arms, "I'm serious he would fire me just for shits and giggles. Then Stacy would yell at him and he'd hire me back."

"Alright if you have to go you can." I say and she smirks.

"Ah don't worry I'm visiting tomorrow." She chuckles as she pulls me into a kiss.

"You sure you have to leave?" I mumble as she slowly pulls away from me.

"Yes because if I don't leave now then you will never get that damn paper done." She smirks and I pout, "Oh and pouting won't work." She chuckles.

"Fine go before I make you stay." I say and she makes her way towards the door.

"Love you." She says as she begins to walk out of the room.

"Love you to. Call me when you get home." I yell and she nods her head and closes the door.

**Kansas State, October 21****st**** 21:57 **

I pull out my phone and call Kerri's number. It rings six times and finally she picks up, "Hello?" She mumbles.

"You forgot to call me." I say with a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry I just…I'm sorry forgot." She says quietly on the other side.

"It's alright Kerri. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. It doesn't take you hours to get home." I whisper quietly as I look at my roommates who are sleeping.

"I know I just got busy with some things when I got back to the apartment and then I went and helped Jason out." She says and I nod my head.

"You don't need to tell me. I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. You normally never forget to call me." I say and then I sigh, "You're alive so I can go to be happy."

"Alright Kaden."

"Love you." I say and she's quiet for a few seconds.

"Love you to. Sleep tight." She says and then she hangs up the phone.

"That was weird." I mumble quietly and then I place my phone on the desk and crawl into bed.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, October 22****nd**** 00:01 EST**

"Where is she?!" I growl as I grab the man by the throat and slam him against the wall.

"Who?" He smirks and I snap three of his fingers back at the same time. There's a snap and he lets out a loud scream. "Bitch!"

"I'll ask you again. Where is she?" I slam his face into the wall and then knee him in the stomach. He coughs and I tighten my grip on his neck, "Answer me!"

"S-she's in a crate…in the corner." He gurgles out as he lifts his uninjured handed and points to the right side of the room.

"If she's not there I'll come back for you." I snarl and then let him drop to the ground. I kick him in the jaw and his head jerks and slams against the wall, leaving him unconscious.

I quickly race over to the stack of crates, "Hello?" I ask in a calm and soothing tone, "Can you make a noise? I promise Katarina I'm not here to hurt you."

Suddenly I hear what sounds like a muffled yell coming from the bottom crate. I rip the other empty crates off of the bottom one and go to pull the top off but notice that it has been nailed shut. "No a problem." I smirk as I pull out a small bar from my belt and extend it. I jam the flat end under the small gap between the lid and crate and push down. The top pops off and splinters go flying.

My gaze goes into the crate and I see a little 5 year old with fiery red hair. Her mouth is covered and she has this horrified look in her bright green eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you." I say quietly as I lean down and help her out of the crate.

I quickly undo the knot from the gag which is tangled in her red hair. She has tear stains running down her cheeks and I frown slightly when I finally finish unknotting the gag. "Are you ok?" I ask in a soothing tone as I kneel down so I'm the same height as her.

She nods her head, "I just want my mommy and daddy."

"I know." I say quietly and I stick my hand out for her to grab, "I'll call the police so they can come here and get you. Then they can call your parents to come get you." I say with a smile. She grabs my hand and we begin to walk out of the building, "I like your dress it's really pretty." I say with a smile as I look at her pink dress with a black ribbon around the waist as a belt.

"I like your costume…Batgirl." She says as she points up at the purple Batsymbol on my chest.

"Thanks darling." I say with a smile and I sit her down on a stack of clean crates. She shivers a little bit and I take my cape off and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," She says with a smile as she looks up at me, "for everything."

"Oh don't worry about it sweetheart." I smile and then I pull and elastic out of my utility belt, "Do you want me to put your hair into a ponytail so it's out of your way?"

She nods her head happily and she turns on the crate slightly. I quickly pull her hair up into a ponytail and there are red and blue lights flashing from around the corner. She hands me back my cape, "Here, go before the policemen get here."

"Are you sure?" I ask as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She says with a giant smile, "You saved me…I'll be fine." She says and the cop car stops in front of us.

"Thank you Batgirl." Uncle Dick says as he gets out of the squad car.

"No problem Officer Grayson. Just make sure you get her home safe." I say and then I give Katarina a small salute.

She smiles and salutes back as Uncle Dick and the other officer with him put her into the squad car. I smirk and launch my grapple gun towards the direction of home. After about 10 minutes I get home and climb into the house through my window in the backyard. When I get into the house the first thing I do is rip my cowl off. I quickly slip out of the top part of my armor to reveal my black tank top. The next thing I do is slip out of the pants and pull out a pair of baggy black sweatpants I stole from Mathew. A knock comes from my door and I quickly open it. Dad is standing there, "How was patrol?" He asks curiously and then he takes a sip of the tea he has in his hands.

"Fine. I found that missing girl." I say as I walk back and flop down on my bed.

"Well that's good." He says as he takes a few steps into the room. "I know that case was really bugging you."

I nod my head, "God dad I wanted to kill the guy." I mumbled as I run a hand through my wavy blonde hair. "How did you do it dad?"

He chuckles and takes a seat at the edge of my bed, "It was really hard honey." He takes a deep breath in, "You know I always thought that Jason was nuts for wanting to kill people…It honestly takes practice to control yourself. You have no idea how many times we have all wanted to kill Joker." He looks at me and then smiles, "I just thank God you have my ability to control yourself and not your uncle's kiddo." He stands up and then gives me a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." I say as he makes it to the door.

"Love you to." He says with a smile and then shuts the lights off and closes the door behind him. I curl up into bed and close my eyes tightly and within minutes I'm sleeping.

**Alright I know you didn't really see any of Kent, Stacy, and Alex but they will be in the next chapter. You'll be seeing Stacy in this story but she's going to have more focus towards the end of it. Since the first story was more about her I want to give my other babies some attention. Anyway please tell me what you thought of the update and I think you are all going to love the villain in this story :3 Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Stanford, October 30****th**** 14:38 CDT**

"Kent I'm home!" I yell as I walk into our apartment. I drop my backpack to the ground and slam the door quickly. Just as I get to the couch my Great Dane, Max, runs up to me and sits down right next to the couch, "Hey buddy." I coo as I rub the top of his head. His tail begins to wag.

"Class got out late today I see." Kent says as he sits down next to me. He kisses my cheek and I giggle, "How was your day?"

"My day was amazing. How was your test?" I ask curiously.

"Oh you know it was fine." He says with a smirk, "I did pretty well. Got the third highest grade in the class."

"Congrats love." I smirk and then give him a quick peck on the lips.

Kent grabs my hips and pulls me into his lap, "So do I get a reward for doing so well?" He asks with a smirk.

"Well wouldn't you love that?" I giggle and just as I go to kiss him there is a knock at the door.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kent mumbles as I get off of his lap. He grabs my hand and pulls me back, "If we don't answer they'll go away."

"Kent it's me!" Zeke yells from the other side of the door.

"Go away no one's home!" Kent yells and I raise an eyebrow. "Fine go answer it." He pouts as he lets me go.

I open up the door and Zeke is standing there in his baggy black jeans, Skillet t-shirt, and his red hair is hidden under his Batman baseball cap. "Hey Stacy!" Zeke says with a smile as he walks into the apartment.

"Hi Zeke." I chuckle and then close the door.

Max runs up to Zeke and goes to jump, "Attack." Kent says but Max just wags his tail as Zeke pets him. "Glad to see your dog listens babe." Kent chuckles as he looks at me.

"He listens to me." I say happily as Max walks over to me. I scratch his head and he kicks his leg.

"What do you want Zeke? I was in the middle of something. What happened to calling first?" Kent scolds.

Zeke's green eyes quickly go to me and then back at Kent, "Ooooooh…sorry bro." He says sheepishly, "Anyway I wanted to ask you guys if you were coming to my Halloween party tomorrow night!"

"I don't know." Kent says with a shrug.

"We'd love to go." I say as I walk over to Kent and rest my hands on his shoulders.

"Of course you would Stacy," Zeke chuckles, "I mean I won't be a Wayne gala but it will still be fun."

"I always hated those things." I smirk as I begin to massage Kent's shoulders.

"So do you guys want to go get something to eat?" Zeke asks with a smirk.

"Out." Kent says as he points to the door.

"But dude-" Zeke begins to say until Kent cuts him off, "Dude I know about that date you have for the party tomorrow. Don't make me ruin it for you."

"Alright alright alright." Zeke chuckles and he begins to walk out the door but he stops when he's halfway out, "Hey is your cute friend Abby coming to the party?"

"No now go." I chuckle and then Zeke shakes his head and closes the door. "You know what this means right?"

"We get to go back to what we were doing?" Kent smirks.

"Nope." I say as I walk past him and grab my leather jacket off of the coat rack.

"Oh come on!" Kent pouts as he hops off of the couch, "Now we have to go out and buy stupid costumes don't we!"

"Yup." I smirk as he grabs his jean jacket. I grab his hand once he grabs the car keys, "It will be fun!"

"Can you wear like one of the corset costumes?" Kent asks as we head towards the car.

"So other guys can look at me like that, no thank you." I say as I shake my head.

"Ok I can understand that…I wouldn't want to have to fight anyone because they said a disgusting comment about my babe." Kent says with a nod.

Kent and I arrive at the costume shop 30 minutes later and we begin to browse through the costumes. "Show we do a couple thing?" I ask curiously as I look over the rack of costumes to see Kent looking at wigs.

"I'd like to." He says as he picks up a black wig.

"Who are you going to be with that?" I ask curiously as I grab an Alice in Wonderland costume.

"Oh I don't know." He chuckles and then I lift the costume up with a smirk. "You know I would so be the Hatter." He smirks.

"No you can't be the Hatter." I say with a shiver and then I put the costume back.

"Ah shit babe I'm sorry." He says as he walks over to me and we continue to browse through the costumes. "Oh how about the police officer one and I could be a prisoner."

"My dad's a cop main that's just awkward." I chuckle and then I grab a saloon girl costume.

"What happened to you not wanting corsets?" Kent asks as he raises an eyebrow. He reaches out and grabs the cowboy costume. "That is a pretty sexy corset though. You know with the blue and black colors. Reminds me of the good old days." He whispers and I smirk.

"Alright I'll get the costume!" I say in a defeated tone.

He throws his arms in the air, "Yes!" He says happily, "and I'll be your hot cowboy boyfriend."

"Oh I'll agree to that one." I say with a smirk and then I give him a quick peck on the lips.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, October 30****th**** 16:34 EST**

Sam walks into the room and she's wearing her Gotham Academy uniform, "Girl you're still in that stupid school uniform? School's been out for hours." I say as I sprawl out on the couch.

She pushes some of her loose blonde hair behind her ear, "Yeah I uh ran into trouble on my way home from school that's all…and then I had to go to Wayne Enterprise real quick." She quickly beings to walk past me but I hop up and grab her arm.

"Sam girl you are so full of shit." I say with a frown and I spin her around. I notice she's got a scratch on her right cheek. "What happened?" I ask in a low tone, "Oh and by the way I know you didn't go to Wayne Enterprise because Damian would be on the news right now for going to jail."

"It's just these ignorant girls at my school that's all." She says with a shrug, "I honestly don't want to fight them so I guess I'll just deal with it." Sam says quietly and she pulls her arm away.

"Sam this isn't something you can just push aside. Just give the bitch one good hit and she'll leave you alone." I say with a frown, "None of us want to see you get hurt and we all know how mean high school girls can be."

"Like I said it's nothing to worry about. I won't let them seriously injure me." She says with a chuckle and a wave of her hand, "Honestly I've taken harder hits from the Mad Hatter."

"I don't care. It's the point. So what did Mathew say about this?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing Mathew doesn't know about it…he offered me a ride home today but I had to stay after for math." She says as she sits down on the couch, "You are honestly just over reacting."

"I don't think I am." I say in a serious tone and I begin to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asks curiously.

"Out!" I call back as I head towards my room. When I get to my room I change into my Guardian uniform and then head towards the zeta tubes.

I arrive in Gotham and make my way towards the Diamond District. "Come on come on come on. You should be around here somewhere." I say quietly as I begin to tap my foot on the edge of the building.

"Well if it isn't the Guardian." Naga says from behind me and when I turn around he goes to strike my side. I quickly block and slam my head into his. He stumbles back and just as he goes to move I kick his legs out from under him and he falls to the ground. I quickly flip him so he's on the stomach and make it so he can't move his arms, "What do you want?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"I just came here to talk. I knew you'd be here you stupid thief." I growl in a low tone, "I still have no idea why on God's Earth Batgirl is friends with you." I say and then I get off of him.

He stands up and crosses his arms as I put my hands on my hips, "Alright I'm listening what do you want?"

"I need you to look out for Sam." I say in a serious tone.

"What do you mean look out for Sam? Of course I look out for her. She's one of my best friends." He says in a confused tone.

"Clearly you aren't doing a good job. I don't know if it's the sports getting to you or what but…apparently there are some girls starting shit with Sam and she's not fighting back." I say in a serious tone as I take a few steps forward.

"I had no idea." He says in a low tone, "Did she give you any names?"

"No she wanted to just put it off." I say with a frown, "She's a good kid and I don't want to see her get hurt. She doesn't want to fight anyone but sometimes she should so people won't mess with her."

"I'll have a talk with her about it." He says and I nod my head.

"Thank you…normally I would never ask you for help but…we all care about her and don't want to see her hurt." I say and he nods his head.

"You know I haven't seen you in the uniform in a while." He says as I begin to walk away.

"Oh you know I've been busy with work at the lab." I say with a shrug, "The only time I put it on is when there is something super important that I need to take care of." I chuckle, "You know being the eyes and ears for the team at the cave is pretty fun to."

"Keep telling yourself that one, Diva." Mathew says with a smirk.

"Whatever douchebag." I grumble and then jump off of the roof and land on my feet. "Back to the cave to work on some missions for the team.

**Lian's P.O.V.**

**Queen Consolidated, October 30****th**** 15:34 CDT**

I let out an annoyed sigh as I begin to sift through all of my files on the project Damian and I are working on. _Who the hell would have stole the files about our project…they were only gone for a couple of hours and then returned them. The question is what did they want my project file for. The tapes also show who snuck into the office to take them. I'll be hunting them tonight._ "Well if it isn't my little archer." Grandpa Ollie says and when I look up I see him walking into the room.

"Hi Grandpa." I say with a smile and I begin to sort my papers into a neat pile so he can't see.

"Oh that wouldn't happen to be the paperwork for the machine you're building downstairs, which you are also working on with Wayne Enterprise." Grandpa smirks as he puts his hands on the papers.

A nervous chuckle escapes, "You know about that, huh."

"Yup." He says and then he takes a seat, "I'm not even mad. I trust you with my company; after all you are a very intelligent girl. If you think working with your exboyfriend is a good idea then go for it."

"Come on grandpa don't put it that way." I say with a sigh, "We're still friends, you could just say friend Damian."

"You're right I could," He chuckles, "but I choose not to."

"So is there anything else that brings you out here to the family business?" I ask curiously as I lean back in the chair.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with Dinah and I tonight." He says with a smile.

"Grandpa I'd love to but I'm going out on patrol tonight." I say with a smirk, "I need to relieve some stress because of this stupid project."

"Oh I get that kiddo." He chuckles as he stands up, "Trust me when I was the head of the company I use to beat villains up even more because of all the anger I had boiled up." He gives me a kiss on the forehead, "If you finish beating up scumbags early the offer is still on the table because God knows we're going to have leftovers."

"Thanks." I say with a smile and he walks out of the room. I get up and walk towards my hidden area of the office. I press a small button and the wall slides to reveal my Speedy uniform and bow. I grab my red bow with a smirk as my gaze goes to my uniform, "Tonight's going to be fun."

**Star City, October 30****th**** 20:34**

I chase the last guy I'm trying to interrogate down an alleyway in the downpour, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I snap as I grab him by the back of the collar. I spin him around and then knee him in the face. I release him and he keels over which gives me the opportunity for a kick to the chin. He falls backwards and lands in a puddle.

"I don't know anything!" He screams.

"Wrong answer." I snap as I pull out an arrow and set it up. I point the arrow right at his head, "I'll give you 5 seconds to tell me a straight answer! Who had you steal the files from Queen Consolidated?!" I growl.

"I-I-I…" He stutters out.

I lean forward and grab him by the throat, "I is not an answer you piece of fucking garbage." I snap and I throw him into the garbage can.

"I honestly don't know who hired me! They did it through an untraceable account!" He yells and then he gets on his knees, "Please I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"I won't kill you." I snarl and then I spin my bow and whack him across the face with it. I tie him up and drop him off at the Star City Police Department. "Great I still have no idea who the hell wanted the files from my company." I growl as I head back towards my apartment.

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

**Unknown Location, October 31****st**** 01:57 **

A man standing 6'2" with a slim build walked into the room. His blue eyes fell to the chair spun around at the desk. "You called?" He asked as he moved some of his shaggy blond hair out of his face.

The figure spun around in the chair but no light showed on the person's face. The man adjusted his black automatic camouflage suit, "Yes I did." The female voice called, "I'm glad to see that you can actually make an appointment Nathan, oh I'm sorry your little name is Ghost." She chuckled.

The man smirked slightly but then had his serious look back, "Yes just like I know who you are, but I'm not the type to announce my knowledge, it would make me seem like a douchebag. Now why the hell did you hire me?"

"Because I need a job done obviously, God for an attractive 25 year old you ask some stupid questions." The woman said and then she pushed the file towards him, "I need you to steal that for me."

Ghost picked up the file and examined it, "This seems like a simple job, why couldn't you just do it?" He asked as he closed the file and put it under his arm.

"Because I don't like to get my hands dirty…when it comes to stealing things that is." She smirked and then spun the chair back around, "You can leave now." She said with a wave of her hand, "By the way I want that back here by the 8th of November."

"Alright." He said and began to leave but stopped as he reached the door, "By the way you are so not my type." He smirked and then walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

**Happy Harbor, November 4****th**** 16:34**

"How's school going?" Abby asks curiously as she hops onto the couch across from me.

"Good." I say without looking away from my Assassin's Creed game. "How about you?"

"Oh I'm doing great." She said happily.

"Well that's good….any boyfriends?" I ask curiously.

"Nope." She says and she pops the p. "A lot of the guys at my school aren't my type. I mean they're nice but…they just don't make anything light up for me." She sighs. "How's Kerri?"

"Good. I saw her a few days ago. Apparently she's been really busy with work." I say and suddenly the giant speaker goes off, "Attention Zephyr, Supergirl, and Tigress please report to the mission's room for a debriefing."

"Great." I grumble as I shut the game off. I begin to walk towards the mission's room while Abby sprints towards her room. I morph into my uniform as I walk and when I get to the room I see Alex standing there playing with something on her holographic computer. "Hey Alex." I smile.

"What's up Kaden?" Alex asks happily but doesn't look away from the screen.

"Nothing much." I say with a shrug and suddenly someone jumps on my back and when I turn my head I see Orianna clinging onto me in her Tigress outfit. "Off."

"Really?" She asked with a pout, "When I was little you use to let me do this."

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine."

"Thank you!" She says happily and her gaze goes to Alex, "Hi Alex!"

"Congrats with the game by the way." Alex says as she looks away from the computer and glances at us, "Them assholes don't know what hit them."

"Oh yeah you're playing football." I say with a smirk, "Are you kicking some major ass?"

"Oh God yeah. After all I learned from you and Kent, so I learned from the best." She says and then she hops off of my back, "The other teams underestimate me."

"And that's one of the best powers you can have." I smirk and then Abby walks into the room.

"Alright I'm here lets get this mission started." Abby says happily.

Alex nods her head and pulls up another hologram screen, "Ok so as you know you're going on a mission." She says and she presses a few buttons and a map of Metropolis pops up.

"Oh great." Abby mumbles under her breath.

"So Toy Man is out on a rampage and I need you three to take care of it. Police are doing their best to clear the streets. So far there are no civilians hurt. Zeta tubes will be the fastest way to get there…ok go."

We nod and sprint towards the zeta tubes.

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, November 4****th**** 17:34 **

"Let her go." I growl as my gaze goes to the man at the end of the alley with his hand over a young blonde's mouth. I take a few steps closer and adjust my gray hoodie so my hood is off.

"Mind your own business asshole." He snaps and my gaze goes to the girl and she her bright blue eyes are filled with tears and I notice she's my informant Candy.

"This is your last warning scumbag." I growl and the man grabs on her thigh even harder. I clench my firsts and punch him in the face. He lets Candy go and she grabs her blue shirt which is now ripped.

The man punches me in the face but I quickly recover and roundhouse kick him in the jaw. There is a crack noise and he falls to the ground. His hand goes up to his jaw and he lets out a scream of pain. "I warned you." I shrug and my gaze goes to Candy.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I stick my hand out for Candy to grab but she flinches, "I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

She takes my hand while the other one is attempting to hold her shirt together. "H-he grabbed me as I was walking towards my corner." She said quietly.

"Well he can't hurt you now." I say in a serious tone and I take my sweatshirt off to reveal my black long sleeved t-shirt and hand it to her.

"I can't take that from you." She says as we begin to walk out of the alley.

"Of course you can. Trust me I've got like 10 more at home. I won't miss that one, I promise."

She smiles slightly and takes it, "Thanks…you're being way nice to a person who does what I do for a living."

I shrug my shoulders, "Hey a person is a person. It doesn't make a difference to me what they do for a living." I pull out my wallet and pull out $10, "Here you can go get a coffee or something at the café on me."

"Thanks." She says with a smile as she takes it, "You honestly don't have to be so nice to me though."

"Like I said, I don't mind what you do." I say as we continue to walk down the street.

"What's your name doll?" She asks curiously as she turns her head to look at me.

"My name is Aiden…what's yours?" I ask curiously.

"My name is Candy." She chuckles.

We reach the diner and I stick my hand out, "Well Candy it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to Aiden." She says with a smile as she takes my hand and shakes it. We let go at the same time and she walks into the diner.

I chuckle as I begin to walk away and head back towards my apartment, "God that poor girl." After walking for a couple of blocks I get grabbed and dragged into an alley.

I get thrown to the ground and my head slams against the pavement. As my eyes open it's as if I'm seeing stars. Suddenly I'm lifted off of the ground by my neck and the person's grip tightens. I notice the man holding me is surrounded by three others, one of which being the one who just attacked Candy. "You messed my friend up." The one holding my throat growls.

"He was hurting a woman of course I was going to." I gurgle out.

"No she was a hooker." The tall and lean bald man in the back says.

"She's still a human." I say in a low tone and the grip on my neck tightens. _Alright enough of this bullshit._ I lift my knees up and slam them into the stomach of the guy holding me. He coughs and loosens his grip giving me the opportunity to slip my arms in between his and release his grip from me.

I drop to the ground and land in a crouching position, "Alright you fucking assholes who's first?" I growl.

Suddenly the tall bald man sprints towards me and goes to punch me. I duck and kick his legs out from under him. He falls to the ground and just as he goes to get up again I kick him in the stomach and then his face.

Now I'm grabbed from behind from the man holding me earlier. The man who hasn't said a word yet sprints towards me and begins the punch me in the stomach. "You picked the wrong people to mess with." He growled as he got in my face.

"No you picked the wrong person to mess with." I slam my head forward and my forehead hits his. He stumbles back and now my attention goes to the man holding me. I ram my elbow into his side and then lift my arms and grab behind his neck. I quickly bend forward and flip him over my shoulder and onto the man who punched me in the stomach.

The only one standing now is the one who attacked Candy and my blood begins to boil, "You sent your friends after me you piece of garbage?!" He just opens his mouth but then closes it with a wince. "Just get out of here." I growl, "Now!" He nods his head and then sprints out of the alley. I walk out of the alley and begin my journey towards my apartment again, "Jesus Christ I really need to invest in a bike or something."

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Metropolis, November 4****th**** 12:56 **

I walk into the office building and adjust my red button up blouse. I cling onto my pocketbook, which is hanging over my right shoulder, and wait patiently for the elevator to arrive. Suddenly this jerk from my floor smirks as he sees me, "Athena guide me." I mumble quietly. Suddenly the elevator door opens and I quickly rush in and just as I go to hit the close door button he walks in. _Dammit!_

"Well hey there Alice." Ethan says with a smirk and my skin feels like it wants to crawl off.

"Hello Ethan." I say in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So listen Alice I was wondering if I could take you out some time." He says with a smile.

"Trust me I know why you want to take me out." I say with a smirk as I let go of my pocketbook and cross my arms, "I know about the little bet you have to get with the boss's sister." Suddenly his eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"H-how did you-"

"Oh how did I know you ask?" I smirk, "You assholes talk really loud in the break room." I say in a low tone, "You guys think you are so amazing. Well I hate to tell you you're all just a bunch of pigs. You're just lucky I didn't tell Donna about this shit."

"Well you wouldn't do that anyway because we'd come after you." Ethan says in a low tone and then he takes a few steps towards me. My gaze goes to the elevator buttons and I see we still have 7 floors to go. "I mean I could make it worth your while for staying quiet." He says with a smirk and then takes a step back, "There's this cute new restaurant downtown."

I let out a chuckle, "You clearly need to learn about your coworkers before you try to hit on them." I giggle.

"What do you mean?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I have no interest in going anywhere with you." I say with a smirk.

"And why the hell not?" He asks in a slightly upset tone, "Wait a minute are you a lesbian?!"

"Yes." I say as I cross my arms.

"That's messed up." He says in a disgusted tone and then takes a step back.

"No what's messed up is how you just changed from wanting to fucking me to being revolted by me." I say in a low tone as I get right in front of him and in his personal space. "Besides even if I was straight I wouldn't have any intention on going out with an ignorant piece of shit like you." Suddenly the elevator dings and I smirk, "Have a very nice day," I say and then I walk out of the elevator, "Asshat."

I walk back towards my desk and when I get there Donna opens the door to her office, "You alright?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask with a smirk.

"I don't you just have that 'I just made a man piss himself' look." She chuckles.

"No Donna. I'm just proud of myself that's all." I sit down at my desk, "Now do you need me to do anything before I get back to my work?"

"Nope." Donna says and then closes the door to her office. Ethan walks by my desk and quickly turns his head as he walks by.

"Have a fun rest of the day Ethan." I say with a wave and he just shakes his head and walks by. I let out a giggle, "Ah Aiden would be so proud of me."

**Samantha's P.O.V.**

**Gotham Academy, November 4****th**** 11:31**

"Honestly can't you just leave me alone?" I mumble under my breath as my gaze goes to Sierra.

"But it's fun to talk to you Samantha." Sierra says with a smile as she adjusts her pink glasses and then runs a hand through her brunette locks. "Don't you like talking to me?"

"No." I say with a chuckle, "I don't like talking to you at all."

She has a fake hurt look on her face, "Well I see how it is. I mean you hit a person once and they don't want to talk to you after that."

"Yes that's exactly how I feel. I'm not a toy that you can beat the crap out of and then go back to playing with it." I say in a low tone as I get up and slam my hands on the table.

"You seem like you want to fight. After all I'm game because I'll just kick your boney ass again." Sierra says as she gets up.

I begin to dig my nails into the table, "Ladies what's going on here?" Mathew asks as he walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We were just having a discussion." I say in a low tone, "You can go away now Mathew."

"Yeah Mathew…I would say it was a misunderstanding not a discussion." Sierra says with a smirk and she takes a step away from the table. "By the way Mathew are you going to the party at my house this weekend?" She asks curiously.

"I don't really know. I don't know how Selina would feel if I went out to another party." Mathew says as he sits down next to me.

"Come on you're seventeen and she isn't even technically your mother. Live a little and have fun." She giggles.

"Well that's where you're wrong she is like my mother and I guess I'll think about going." He says and she nods her head.

"The rest of the baseball team is going to." She smirks and then she leans over and whispers in my ear, "Just remember Sam next time your little boyfriend isn't going to be here to save your ass."

"He's not my boyfriend." I growl and she just chuckles and begins to walk away.

"Bye you two." She smirks and then skips off.

"I hate her so much." I hiss.

"Oh come on Sam, she's not that bad." Mathew says and I turn and glare at him. "Wait a minute…is she the one that hit you?"

"You can just drop it." I say as I look away from him and then take a bite of my salad.

"Tell me." He says in a low tone as he grabs my arm.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I say and he frowns.

"So clearly it was her." He says in an annoyed tone, "Jesus Christ cant you just tell me Sam. We are best friends after all."

"We are best friends but there is certain stuff we don't tell each other." I say plainly and then take another bite of salad.

"What are you talking about?" He asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow, "I mean I'd love to know what you're talking about."

"Oh you know all the girls you've banged at the manor." I say with a chuckle, "Trust me Damian and I pay attention to everything that goes on at the manor during one of our crazy parties." I turn so I'm looking at him and he has a pale look on his face, "I know your friends hook up with people at the manor to. It doesn't shock me and I cover for you when Selina calls and asks what's going on."

"I didn't know that you knew." He says sheepishly.

"Trust me I don't care. We're best friends and I want you to be happy. All I'm saying is don't call me out for not telling you something when you aren't fully honestly with me. The only people I tell everything to besides my parents are Stacy, Damian, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Babs." I say and then I take another bite of my salad.

"I hope one day we'll be able to tell each other everything." He says with a smile as he places his hand on mine and then he pulls out his lunch, "Anyway lets just eat the rest of our lunch in peace."

"Agreed." I say and then I take another bite of my salad.

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, November 4****th**** 22:22 **

My gaze goes to the trashed jewelry store and all of the knocked out goons on the ground. "Wait a minute…shit." I snap and I sprint out of the store with my mask in heat vision mode. I see a man sprinting in an alley across the street. "There you are." I growl as I grapple after him. Just as I swing above him I let go of my grapple gun and flip onto him. He collapses to the ground and the bag of jewels he was carrying goes flying all over the place.

"N-nightwing!" The man stammers.

"Shut up!" I snap and I put my boot on the side of his face, "Did you honestly think you were going to get away from me?"

"Well…yeah." He says and I press even harder on his face.

"Why'd you steal from that old couple? They were trying to make an honestly living. They don't need lazy pieces of shit like you to come in and steal what they work hard for." I growl.

"It wasn't my idea!" The man says and I take my boot off of this face.

"I don't care. You went along with it." I growl.

"We were hired to do it!" He yells.

"Who would hire you to steal?" I ask in a curious tone as I pull out a batarang and tap it on my lip, "because honestly to me this sounds like a bullshit story you came up with to save your own ass. Maybe Batgirl would fall for that but I certainly don't believe you." I toss the batarang and it lands right on the side of his face.

"I'm telling the truth I swear!" He yells, "It was some lady! She called us and said she wanted us to do the job for her! I got three kids! That's the reason I did this job."

"I don't care." I growl as I pick him up and handcuff him. "Now you're probably never going to get to see your three kids again since you'll be in jail. One will probably become a druggie, one will join a gang, and the other will probably be normal….probably."

I toss him onto the squad car that just arrived and then grapple up to the roof of the building across the street, "Someone hiring another person to do their dirty work…its possible but everyone does their own heists now…it cuts out loose ends." I say to myself.

Suddenly my cell phone goes off and I loop it into my comlink, "Hello?"

"Tisk tisk Damian you shouldn't be answering your phone while you're on your nightly activities." Lian says with a chuckle from the other end.

"What do you want Lian?" I mumble as I flip onto the next roof.

"Listen I need you to come to Star City…I need help files about our project got stole. I need your detective skills." Lian says and I shake my head, "I know you're probably thinking that you shouldn't have left the files with me but I thought I had them in a secure area."

"Fine I'll head over now." I mumble and then I flip towards my batcycle. I quickly start it up and head back to the Batcave. I quickly throw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie over my Nightwing uniform.

"Where are you off to Master Damian?" Alfred asks curiously as he places a tray of coffee down in front of the Batcomputer.

"I have to go to Star City." I say as I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

Alfred smirks, "Oh going to go see Mistress Lian I see."

"Alfred Lian and I have been broken up for months. Nothing is going to happen. I just need to help her seeing as how information on our combined company project was stolen and copied." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Ah…well I hope you do find the person. Who knows what will happen with that information." Alfred says and I nod my head.

I walk into the zeta tube and arrive at the zeta tube right outside of Queen Consolidated. I walk inside and walk up to the front desk, "Yes I'm here to see Lian Harper." I say to the red headed secretary.

She looks up at me and adjusts her glass, "And what's your name?" She asks in a nasally voice.

"Damian Wayne. Miss Harper knows I'm here." I say with a smirk and her eyes widen slightly.

"You can head right on up." The woman quickly says and I head over to the elevators. Finally one comes after a couple of minutes of waiting and I head up to the top floor to see Lian sitting in her office looking at files.

"Hello Lian." I say as I walk inside the office.

She looks up and smiles, "Damian thanks for coming."

"It was no problem." I say as I walk over and sit down at the desk across from her.

"So let's get down to figuring out who wanted to steal the information on our project for energy." I say and she nods her head.

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

**Queen Consolidated, November 5****th**** 00:23 **

Ghost walked into the basement of Queen Consolidated after hacking the servers and killing four of the security guards. "Where the hell is this stupid device that bitch wants?" He muttered under his breath as he began to rip the covers off of different boxes to see what was inside.

Finally as he made it towards the middle of the room he saw a medium sized box that said Wayne Enterprise on it in big bold letters and lifted to top up to see a circular device. "Put the device down." Red Arrow snapped from behind him. Ghost chuckled as he turned around to see that Red Arrow had already had an arrow notched in his bow, "I don't have a problem shooting you."

"Do you know who I am?" Ghost asked in an amused tone as he took a few steps towards Red Arrow.

"No and right now I don't give a crap about who you are. All I know is that you're stealing from here and that's illegal." Red Arrow said in a serious tone.

"You're really funny." Ghost said with a slight chuckle. "Fine you can fight me…if you can find me first." He said with a loud chuckle and hit a button on his suit. Suddenly he disappeared and Red Arrow put his domino mask into heat vision mode but the suit still didn't show up.

Just as he went to move he was punched in the face and sent flying backwards, "Alright prick it's on now." Red Arrow growled as he wiped the blood away from the corner of his lip.

He pulled out an arrow and shot in front of him but it shot through to the other side. He grabbed a trick arrow this time and shot it in the air. A giant puff of red filled the air and as the smoke cleared he saw a little bit had touched Ghost. "I can see you now." He smirked as he pulled out another arrow and shot it at Ghost who caught it.

"Missed me." Ghost chuckled.

"Did I?" Red Arrow smirked and the arrow exploded sending Ghost flying backwards. He smacked into the ground and his suit came out of camouflage mode. Red Arrow walked over and pointed an arrow at him, "Now why were you trying to steal that neat device?"

"Oh you know…business." Ghost said as he pulled out his blade and stabbed it into Red Arrow's right thigh. Red Arrow yelled and Ghost used this advantage to knock Red Arrow over and pin him to the ground.

Red Arrow slammed his bow into the side of Ghost's helmet but Ghost grabbed it and threw the bow across the room. He then punched Red Arrow in the face who in turn punched back. As Red Arrow went to swing again Ghost caught his wrist and jerked it to the right and grabbed then jerked Red Arrow's arm out of socket. Red Arrow bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming, but bit down so hard he began to draw blood.

Using his other arm Red Arrow pulled an arrow out of his quiver, while Ghost was distracted trying to do more damage to his arm, and stabbed Ghost in the chest with his arrow. Ghost winced and then punched Red Arrow in the face. He quickly got up and slammed down on his stomach with his foot over and over and then gave a final blow with a kick to the face. Blood started to flow from his nose and onto the floor.

"Well that was fun." Ghost said with a chuckle as he walked back over the broken Wayne Enterprise crate and lifted it up.

"Oh my God!" A female voice screamed and when Ghost turned around he saw Lian Harper, CEO of Queen Consolidated, rush over to Red Arrow holding his bow.

"Lian!?" Another voice asked in a yell and the person yelling her name was Damian Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprise.

Ghost turned his back and began to walk out only to have an arrow get lodged into his back. He winced but kept walking, "You can either save his life or get me. What's it going to be?" He called and he hit a button causing smoke to surround the area.

Damian sprinted towards the cloud and grabbed where Ghost was but he was gone. "Damian help me!" Lian said in an urgent tone. She pulled Red Arrow closer to her, "Its ok daddy. I'm right here." She said in a soothing tone as she tried to get the blood off of his face.

"J'onn I need immediate transport to the Watchtower now!" Damian snapped as he hit his comlink button.

"Teleport to Watchtower confirmed." J'onn said from the other end.

"Hang in there daddy." Lian said as her gaze went to the gash in Roy's right leg which was bleeding badly.

"Lian I'll take him you have to stay here." Damian said in a serious tone as he went to grab Roy from him.

"Screw you!" She snapped.

"Technically you already have." Damian said and she gave him the scariest glare he had ever seen in his life, "Ok not a good time to bust a joke but Lian the police are going to be here any minute. You have to stay here to cover up for this. No one saw you leave the building yet."

"Ok." She said as she handed him over, "I love you daddy." She said and then kissed the top of his forehead. There was a flash and then Damian and Roy vanished. "This bastard is mine." Lian growled as her gaze went to where Ghost was before he disappeared.

**Alright there you have it! You know it couldn't have stayed happy for long. After all I am the one writing this story hehehehehe So please please please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I love to hear what my wonderful readers are thinking. Oh and another thing this chapter was for my amazing little sister MiMi and my amazing cousin Devan. I hope I did you proud this chapter with your character!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lian's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, November 5****th**** 03:02 **

"Daddy?!" I yell as I sprint towards the medbay in the Watchtower.

"Lian you need to relax." Ollie says as he looks up from the bench he is sitting on, "Hal, Kyle, Bruce, and J'onn are working on him right now."

"Don't tell me to relax." I say in an upset tone as I go to push the door open to march into the room.

"Lian enough." Dinah calls from behind me.

I spin around on my heels, "Don't you dare." I say in an annoyed tone as I point at her, "My dad is in there because of my carelessness!" I throw my hands in the air, "If I had made sure no one copied my files, no one would have been able to steal that stupid project, and then dad wouldn't have had a reason to be there!" My eyes begin to sting, "If dad dies its my fault." I mumble quietly as I look away from the two of them.

"Lian." Oliver says sadly as he pulls me into a hug, "Your father is strong he's going to be fine." He whispers quietly.

I shake my head as tears begin to fall, "It's my fault."

"Stop saying that." Dinah says as she puts her hand on my shoulder and frowns.

"I hope he's alright." I whisper as hot tears roll down my cheeks slowly. Oliver pulls me closer and rubs my back.

"He'll be alright…he has to be. Oh and don't keep saying it's your fault or I'm going to have to slap you upside the head." Oliver says in a serious tone.

I let out a slight chuck as I pull away from him a little bit, "See you need to relax in these situations. Trust me we've all been through it." Dinah says with a smile as she lifts her hand up and wipes my tears away.

I nod my head and sit down in between them on the bench Oliver was on. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Since Damian brought him here. He made sure no one touched him until J'onn and Bruce got here." Dinah says with a nod.

I nod my head and bite my lip, "God I'm lucky Damian was there…all I know is when I find this bastard that did this to my father, he's getting the living shit kicked out of him."

"Lian, he's strong he'll be fine. Trust me from what Grayson says your father use to take worse beatings from Girl Scouts." Damian says and when I look up he's standing there with his back against the doorframe.

"Damian do you have any idea how he is?" I ask as I get up and walk over to him.

"He's alright." Damian said with a nod.

"Thank you." I say with a small smile and the door opens and Bruce, Hal, Kyle, and J'onn walk out.

"How's my dad?" I ask as I take a few steps towards them, "Can I see him?"

"Of course." J'onn says and I sprint into the room to see dad lying down on the bed.

"Dad." I say quietly and he opens his eyes. He looks at me and smiles and I frown slightly. He has a black eye on the right and a swollen and cut lip.

"Hi Lian." Dad says and he gestures to the chair next to his bed.

I quickly walk over and sit down. My hand goes up to his and I grip it tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright dad…how bad is it?"

"Oh you know three broken ribs, my arm got popped out of socket, and a tendon in my arm ripped. Oh I almost forgot I was stabbed in my right thigh." He winces, "I'll be out for a while." He grumbles. Suddenly he frowns, "That guy got away didn't he."

"Dad don't worry about it." I say in a serious tone, "I'd rather have you here with me then some stupid prototype that wasn't even fully functioning."

Dad smirks slightly and squeezes my hand, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here Lian."

"Oh dad." I say with a slight smile and I push some of my loose strands of ebony locks behind my ear. "I'm just glad nothing really bad happened." I say quietly, "When do you get to go home? I can move back home for a couple of weeks and help you."

"You don't have to do that Lian. You have a life and I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," Dad chuckles and then he winces, "and I'm going home tomorrow."

"I bet you're excited about that."

"You bet. I was going to break out of here tomorrow anyway." He says and he closes his eyes, "My thigh hurts like a bitch." Dad grumbled.

My gaze goes to the 8 stitches in his right thigh and I frown, "At least it's not infected."

"Oh god please don't jinx me." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Dad I'm going to let you nap." I say quietly as I let go of his hand. He's already lightly snoring and I walk back into the waiting area. "He's sleeping." My gaze goes to Ollie and Dinah.

"We'll go in there and wait for him to wake up." The two of them say and I nod my head. They walk out and I'm left there with Damian.

"I take it you handled everything with the cops." Damian says and I nod my head. "I hate to leave you at a time like this Lian but-"

"I know you've probably got a bunch of things to handle at the Wayne Enterprise since our little project together has been stolen." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"I know that. You're perfectly capable of handling yourself…but if you need someone to talk to just know that I'm here for you." He says in a serious tone and then walks out. I sit down on the bench again and close my eyes as I lean my head back.

"Please just let today go by fast." I grumbled.

**Orianna's P.O.V.**

**Central City, November 5****th**** 14:15 **

_I hope Lian is alright right now. I feel so bad. I think I'll zeta to the Watchtower and go visit her. After all I don't have practice today. _"Sweets you alright? You look as if you got 200 things on your mind." Cameron says as he slams the door to his locker, which is right next to mine.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just zoned out for a second sorry." I mumble as I toss my backpack over my shoulder. Cameron slams my locker shut and we begin to walk towards the exit.

"Is everything alright? You seem really off today." Cameron says in a concerned tone.

"I'm alright." I say with a shrug, "Honestly it's no big deal, just a family issue is all."

"Well I hope this issue gets resolved." Cameron says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. We walk out of the school and towards the student parking log, "Girl do you need a ride home?" Cameron asks curiously as he begins to play with the bottom of his gray hoodie.

"Orianna." I hear a voice call and when I look to the right I see Kent standing there leaning against his Challenger.

My lips curl into a smile, "No thanks Cam I'm all set for today." I sprint towards Kent and pull him into a hug. "You weren't supposed to come home today!" I say happily.

"I know." He says with a smile and we separate, "I figured I'd com visit before classes get really hectic. I mean the next time I'll be home is for Thanksgiving." He says and I frown. He taps my chin, "Come on, it's a couple of weeks away."

"I know it's just…I didn't even get to talk to you after my game. I miss you and Stacy you know. The cave is awfully quiet without you two arguing or being all mushy." I say with a chuckle as we get into the car.

Kent starts the engine as I buckle up, "I know but Stacy and I want to get past the hero thing you know." He says quietly.

"Which I don't understand. Being a hero and saving people is fun." I say as I tilt my head so I'm looking at him.

"That's a good part but…since we've gotten so serious there is always that thought in the back of your mind that you could lose someone that you care about." Kent says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Do you miss it?" I ask with a frown.

Kent sighs, "Sometimes," Suddenly he smirks and looks at me, "I miss being able to keep _you_ out of trouble."

"Oh come on! I wasn't that bad!" I banter as I roll my eyes.

"You were so bad! I remember one time you were being such a pain in the ass I took you to the zoo to get you to shut up!" He says with a chuckle, "Then there was the time you ratted me out for spooning with Stacy."

"Yeah because you ratted me out for being reckless on my mission with Lia-oh I see what you did there." I say with a shake of my head. "Ok sure I screwed up as a kid but now I've learned my lesson."

"See…hey you know what I have an idea!" Kent says with a smile as he stops at a red light.

"What's that?" I ask curiously as I lean back slightly and my back touches the cool window sending a chill down my spine.

"How about when I come back from vacation I take you to the zoo." He says with a giant smile, "We haven't gone in years and it will be a fun thing to do just you and me! What do you say?"

"Seriously?" I ask with a slight smirk, "Just the two of us?"

"Of course!" He says as he begins to drive since the light changes to green, "Come on what do you think?"

"I'd love that," I smirk, "Could it be like last time where you picked me up and sprinted through the zoo so I got to touch all the animals?"

"Defiantly!" Kent says happily.

"Have you seen Lian yet?" I ask with a sigh, "Poor Roy."

"No. I was wondering if you wanted to go see our dear cousin with me." He says and I nod my head.

"Yeah. I want her to know that we're there for her, even though he's not injured badly…it just sucks that this guy literally got in like nothing." I say as I cross my arms, "He took out one of the really good members of the league."

"Well they're going to find this bastard…I just hope Lian isn't the one to find him." Kent says and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you say that?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Because if Lian is anything like me she'd try to rip the person's throat out." Kent says in a low tone and I nod my head quietly.

"Lets just…go see Lian." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder and he nods his head.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

**Smallville, November 5****th**** 16:34 **

"Abby you can wait till your grandfather gets home!" Grandma yells from the back door of the house.

"Grandma its fine! You know I can handle it." I say with a chuckle as I lift up a giant post for the fence. "Trust me I'd rather have less work for him to do!"

"Well when you want to listen to me and give up you can come in and get some hot chocolate." She says and I smirk.

"I get the stubbornness from her." I say quietly as I carry the post over to where the fence for the horses broke.

"Need a hand?" Kaden asks from behind me.

"Sure, but what are you doing here?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"Grandpa told me that the two of you were fixing the fence today and I knew you would start without him." Kaden says as he grabs the mallet and beings to hit the fence into the ground. "After all you always think you can do things on your own."

"Oh ha ha ha very funny." I chuckle as I walk over and grab another post. "So got any plans tonight? Any awesome parties at school your sister can tag along?"

"No." He says in a serious tone, "Last time ended pretty bad, remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say as I carry the post over and put it in the hole I pre-dug.

"You and my roommate started flirting, I threatened to snap your neck and chop his balls off if something happened between the two of you. Does this ring any bells?" Kaden asks as he raises an eyebrow and then slams the post even deeper into the ground.

"Yeah it does now." I say with a slight smirk as I hand him the post, "Don't worry nothing was going to happen."

"Didn't seem like it." Kaden mumbles as he grabs another piece from the fence set and sets it between the two posts we just put into the ground.

"Trust me Kaden he wasn't my type. You don't need to worry about me. After all I can handle myself." I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not saying that. I know you can handle yourself. We've fought side by side and we've fought each other for shits and giggles. I know how strong you are. The only reason I was upset was because my roommate can be a sleaze bag when he drinks. Why do you think I hate having Kerri over the door room when he's home." Kaden says as he leans against the post and looks at me, "I do care about you."

"I know. Just like I care about you. We've had each others backs since we were out of the womb." I chuckle, "I just think it's funny that you're still really protective of me. You act how Damian acts with Sam."

"Well Damian has a reason to be to. After all Sam likes people like Mathew." Kaden says and we both chuckle.

He grabs another piece of the fence and sticks it into the slots of the two parallel posts. "Come on you put one part together. Why don't we go inside and have grandma make us some hot chocolate…I even smelt pie when I floated by."

"Pie!" I say happily as I grab his hand and run towards the house.

I open the door quickly and drag us inside, "Is there pie!?"

"Yes." Grandma says with a smile as Kaden and I sit down across from each other. She smirks as she pushes some of her raven hair behind her ear, "You Kryptonians and your pie."

"You make the best pie Grandma Lois." Kaden says as she places a piece of pie down in front of me and then one in front of Kaden.

"Well thank you. I learned from Ma Kent." She says with a small smile and then she sits down on the other side of the table.

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, November 5****th**** 17:59**

"Jason went out on patrol early tonight." Kerri says as she opens up the door to the apartment. We both walk inside and Kerri quickly shuts the door, "So how's school?" She asks curiously as she flips onto the couch.

"Oh fine." I say with a smirk. "How's you and Kaden?"

"Great." She says with a smile, "Everything is just peachy."

"Well that's great. Kent and I are just as good as usual." I say dreamily, "It's so great to be with him all the time."

"It just sucks that Kaden and I have been so busy. I haven't seen him in like a couple of weeks." Kerri says with a frown.

"Maybe you should be with him instead of me." I say as I lean back on the couch and sprawl my legs out, "Honestly you could be having a hot date right now."

"So could you." Kerri says with a smirk.

"Nah, Kent's spending time with Orianna. I'd rather have that. After all I see Kent every single day. A little time away is always good." I say as I begin to play with the tips of my hair.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just miss Kaden is all." She says with a shrug, "Then there's times where I'm fine and could go a little longer without seeing him."

"Really?" I ask with a frown, "All I know is he tells Kent that he misses you." I say as I crack my knuckles.

"Hey what do you say if we go out and kick some bad guy ass!" Kerri says with a smirk as her gaze goes to her Kill Shot uniform on the floor towards the corner.

"No." I say as I shake my head, "You know I've given that up for over a year." I say in a serious tone, "You are like the only one who tries to have me break my whole rule."

"What can I say; I've always been the bad influence of our group." She says with a smirk. "You could say it's a trait I've picked up from being with Jason for so long."

"Well the answer is still no, no matter how much you act like Uncle Jason." I say as I close my eyes, "Besides I highly doubt anyone would be able to get me to join the hero life again."

"Seriously?" Kerri asks in a disbelieving tone as she adjusts her posture on the couch.

"I mean if I absolutely needed to, then I would but if it was just to go out on a random spree to kick ass I wouldn't. I made a promise with Kent. Neither one of us wants us to do something that would hurt the other….if I lost Kent or anyone that I care about…I don't know what I'd do." I say quietly as I bring my knees to my chest.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Kerri says with a smile as she puts her hand on my knee, "You know what lets stop talking about all of this gloom and doom crap. Lets put on a movie…um how about we watch Jackass or White Chicks…wait I've got it! Lets watch Boondock Saints!"

"You and that movie I swear." I say with a smirk, "but sure why not…it is a good movie after all."

"Sweet!" Kerri cheers as she hops off of the couch and runs to her room to get the DVD. "After all we haven't been able to argue over which one of us gets which guy!" She calls from her room.

"And that is who I chose to be my best friend." I whisper and then chuckle.

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, November 5****th**** 22:54**

"Going somewhere?" I growl as I grab the teenager by the neck.

"I-I…" He stammers as the hood of his black hoodie falls down.

"I is defiantly not the answer he's looking for." Aiden says with a chuckle as he leans against the wall, "I hope you and your friends learned that clearly I'm the good cop and Nightwing is the bad cop."

"Shut up." I growl as my gaze goes to Aiden. My gaze goes back to the teenager that is now whimpering. "I don't think I should show any mercy on you." I loosen my grip and throw him across the alleyway. His back slams into the front of a rusted metal dumpster and winces.

"Now buddy boy why did you and your friends try to rob the store and then attack that girl?" Aiden says in a low tone.

"I-I-I…" He stammers out.

"What a shame. Now you've got to deal with Nightwing again." Aiden says as he takes a step back.

"Wait!" The boy yells as he grabs onto Aiden's ankle. "I'll tell you! We were hired by-" The boy says and suddenly just as he's about to finish his sentence a bullet hits him right in between his eyes.

"Get down!" I yell and Aiden rolls behind a garbage can. I jump up onto the fire escape.

"The shot came from over there!" Aiden says as he points a couple of buildings down.

"No shit Sherlock!" I growl and we both grapple after the shooter. I put my mask into heat vision mode but I'm not getting a reading. "Are you seeing anything?!" I yell to Aiden who's one rooftop over from me.

"No!" He yells back, "I'm not picking anything up!"

**Gotham City, November 5****th**** 23:39 **

"I can't believe we didn't pick up the trail!" I snap in an annoyed tone.

"Here." Aiden says with a frown as he hands me a coffee and sits down next to me. Our feet are hanging over the edge of the roof, "You seem off today."

"Well yeah I couldn't find the bastard who killed that kid." I grumble, "I'm the son of the World's Greatest Detective and I couldn't even find a murderer who was 15 yards away from me when he made the shot."

"No that's not it." Aiden says and then he takes a sip of his coffee, "I mean normally you'd be upset over this kid getting killed but…wait I know what it is."

"Oh please enlighten me on what is getting me so annoyed." I mumbled and then take a sip of my coffee.

"Elementary my dear Nightwing." He says with a smirk and when I go to punch him he raises his hands up, "You're angry because you haven't had the chance to talk to anyone about how you're worried about Lian."

"That is so not the case." I say with an eye roll and then take another sip of my coffee, "Of course a simple minded person like you would think that's the problem."

"Damian honestly…I know we haven't really gotten along in the past but I'm willing to listen…you guys have been broken up for months but…you've never really talked about what the hell happened between the two of you." He says and then I take another sip of my coffee. "Do you mind if I ask what happened between the two of you?"

"I don't really mind. I mean I guess I could tell you, you'd be the only one besides Stacy to know." I say and Aiden smirks and has a sip of his coffee, "What happened with Lian and I…you could say we're still friends because it was a mutual agreement for us to separate."

"Do you miss her?" Aiden asks with a slight frown.

I nod my head, "I really do…she would always keep me in check and make sure my anger didn't get the best of me." My grip on my coffee cup tightens, "When I was with her I felt like there was someone who cared more about me than a lot of people, after all I'm a hard person to deal with." I say as I shake my head.

"You can say that again." Aiden says with a smirk and I glare at him. "Sorry…keep going."

"I'm glad we can still be friends…its just I miss a lot about her. Like the way her hair is all messy when she gets up in the morning or when she's arguing and her lips curl up slightly when she knows she's winning." I smirk, "I've seen that a lot, after all we'd have stupid arguments."

"Wow this is a side of you that shows emotion…I like this Nightwing." Aiden says with a chuckle.

"Well enjoy it because you'll never see it again." I say in a serious tone.

"But Damian honestly what happened with you two? Now would be the time to tell her how you feel, she needs someone right now."

"Well I answer both things. First what happened between us was…things were getting serious, and I wasn't ready for serious yet…I mean I give Stacy and Kent credit for moving in with each other and stuff but…I'm just not at that level and when Lian and I were talking about it getting an apartment I just felt like things were changing two quickly." I say with a sigh and then take another sip of my coffee, "Oh and I'm not going to use this upset time of hers to use it to my advantage. If Lian needs me I'll be there for her as a friend."

"You're a way better guy than I thought Damian." Aiden says as he taps his cup against mine.

"Thanks, I guess." I say with a small smile.

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

**Unknown Location, November 6****th**** 00:42**

"You know it's slightly entertaining that even after you had me steal that stupid thing from Queen Consolidated you hired me again." Ghost said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall.

"Well I needed another job done and I was busy so I couldn't do it myself." The woman said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Why'd you need that kid killed anyway?" Ghost asked curiously as he began to play with objects on her desk.

"He broke the rules." The woman said as she spun her chair so she was looking away from Ghost, "You follow my rules to the T if you don't and you hurt or attempt to hurt a person in the process…you get terminated."

"Well that's just stupid." Ghost said as he began to walk towards the exit, "I'm shocked you didn't just hire Deathstroke or someone."

"I would never hire Deathstroke to do something for me." The woman said in a low tone.

"Well then, enjoy that thing from Queen Consolidate." Ghost said with a chuckle, "As always it was a pleasure doing business with you."

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed some happy feels! Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Happy Harbor, November 18****th**** 14:36**

"Nightshade." I growl as I grip onto my lasso tightly.

"Face it Wonder Girl there is no way you can stop me!" She chuckles as she wipes her cheek. Her black lips curve up into a smirk as she snaps her fingers and black shards appear next to her. She motions her hand forward and the shards fly towards me.

I flip backwards and one skims my right cheekbone. "Hate to tell you precious but only one grazed me." I cackle and I twirl my lasso. Just as she goes to float away I throw it and it wraps around her torso. I pull hard and she slams to the ground.

I pull and drag her towards me. Her face slams into the ground a couple of times and when she reaches my feet I lift her up effortlessly. "You think you've won." She chuckles as she opens up her eyes slowly.

"Oh trust me I know I've won." I say in a triumphant tone. I quickly glance down and notice she's forming a dagger in her hands. "Sorry not going to fly." I smirk as I kick her legs out from under her and she slams to the ground. I tighten the lasso around her torso and then tie her hands up. "You are so lucky it wasn't Nightwing or Supergirl who came after you." I say as I lift her and begin to fly towards the police station where Miss Waller is waiting.

"Why is that?" She asks in a snippy tone.

"Because they would have broke your hands." I growl. After about 10 minutes we reach the police station and a heavy set dark skinned woman is standing there with a bunch of armed guards, "Hello Miss Waller!" I say happily as I hand Nightshade to one of her guards.

"Hello Wonder Girl, thank you for getting this run away. I'll make sure she doesn't get out of Belle Reve again." Miss Waller says as she crosses his arms. Suddenly she smiles, "I'm glad to see that you teens are taking after your mentors very well. Soon you'll be able to pass them."

"Thank you Miss Waller, that is such an amazing compliment." I cheer, "Would you like me to pass a message on to the league for you?"

"No, I'm all set for now. Thanks for answering our call though." She says as she begins to walk away.

"It was no problem I was in the neighborhood." I say as I float up, "Have a nice day Miss Waller."

"You to Wonder Girl." She says and I float off.

"Glad I could do her a favor. She's so nice."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**Gotham, November 18****th**** 16:34 **

"Oh come on Sam relax." Mathew chuckles as we walk down the street towards the Gotham Diner.

"I don't know why you're telling me to relax. I'm perfectly fine." I say with a smirk as I punch his shoulder.

"So what are you going to get today?" Mathew asks curiously as he sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Um I don't know. Probably something really big because it's your turn to pay." I taunt and he just shrugs, "No I'm not that mean…I'll most likely get a chocolate shake."

"You always get that." Mathew says as he shakes his head.

"So what it's what I like." I pout, "Honestly Mathew just let me get what I wan-" I'm cut off by being whacked in the back of the head with something cold and metal. My vision starts to blur as I fall to the ground my gaze goes to Mathew and he's on the ground and I see blood coming from his forehead.

"No you fool I told you to be careful with my Alice." I hear a man hiss and everything goes black.

**Gotham Hat Emporium, November 18****th**** 18:34 **

"Wakey wakey Alice, it's time that we start our tea party." The Mad Hatter gushes as my eyes begin to open. I notice that I'm now in a dress that looks just like Alice's and I automatically fight against my restraints around my wrists.

I hear a person mumble from across the table and see Mathew with a rabbit mask on, "Mathew?" I ask in a worried tone.

"No no no, you must not socialize with the Hare he made you late for our tea party Alice." Mad Hatter says in an annoyed tone as he walks over to Mathew and puts his hands on Mathew's shoulders, "I should punish him for making you late."

"No no no Hatter he shouldn't get punished." I say quickly. _I just have to play along. I just have to play along. _"May I please have some tea?" I ask innocently.

His eyes light up, "Oh of course you can have some tea Alice!" He says happily as he runs over to his tea pot. He starts to mumble incoherent things to himself as he pours some tea.

"Mathew?" I whisper in a low tone as I fight against my restraints. "Mathew?"

"Sam?" He mumbles and I see him start to move.

"Can you get us out of here?" I whisper.

"My head is pounding…I can't concentrate…I can't focus enough to use my power." He grumbles.

"Ah I see the Hare is awake." Hatter says in a low tone as he walks past Mathew and puts the tea down in front of me. "Alright drink up my little Alice." He says as he pats my head.

"I would love to," I say with a fake smile, "but you see I cannot due to the fact my hands are tied to the chair. Could you please untie my hands so I can enjoy this wonderful tea you have prepared for me?" I ask in a chipper tone and Mathew just tilts his head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He whispers as the Mad Hatter turns around and starts to mutter to himself again.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here." I say in a serious tone.

"No I'll try to use my powers. I'm not letting you get hurt." Mathew says in a serious tone. "I'll just push past the pain."

"No." I say in a stern tone and the Mad Hatter turns around.

"Where you two talking?" He snaps as he walks over to us.

"No Hatter I promise." I say with a smile.

"Alice you know I don't like when you are a bad girl." Hatter says with a frown as he begins to untie my hands, "but I will believe you." He unties both of my hands and takes a step back, "Alright Alice you can drink your tea now." He says happily.

I see Mathew fighting to get out and I glare at him as I pick up the tea cup. Just as I bring it to my lips I quickly throw it in the Mad Hatter's face. He screams out in pain and I hop out of the chair. I quickly sprint over to him and do a front flip. My feet connect with the bottom of his jaw and he gets lifted off of the ground. He hits the ground with a loud thud and I grab him by the neck. "Why did you capture us?!" I snarl.

"Alice you are being very naughty and I do not like this." He coughs out and I put more pressure on him.

"I am not Alice." I growl.

"Yes you are!" He says in an upset tone, "The lady on the phone told me you were my Alice!"

"Woman on the phone? Who was this woman on the phone?" I ask in a serious tone.

"I don't know her name she just said that you would be attending my tea party with the hare!" He says and his gaze goes over to Mathew. "Please Alice I'll forgive you, can we please just enjoy our tea party?" He pleads and I frown.

"I'm sorry Jarvis but no." I say and then I punch him in the jaw, causing the back of his head to hit the wall. He slips into unconsciousness and I drop him to the floor. I quickly rush over to Mathew and untie him.

He rips his rabbit mask off and chuckles as he glances up at me, "That was pretty bad ass back there."

"Thanks." I say with a smile and I notice there is blood all on the right side of his face as he turns so he's fully looking at me. "Oh Mathew what am I going to do with you?" I ask with a frown as I rip part of the Alice dress and clean the blood off of his face.

"Oh I don't know." He says with a chuckle as I continue to wipe the blood off, "Who would have thought I'd be the damsel in distress?"

"Mathew you've always been a damsel in distress." I say with a chuckle and suddenly dad rushes in, in his Red Robin costume.

"Honey!" Dad says happily as he rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "When you didn't come home when you were supposed to your mother and I got worried and your phone wasn't on. We had Oracle track it and she said that you were here." His gaze goes over to the Mad Hatter, "I see you handled yourself though." His gaze goes to Mathew. "Hello Mathew."

"Hey Tim." Mathew says as he stands up.

"Alright lets get you two out of here." Dad says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, "The cops should be here in a minute so I want you two out of here."

"Yes dad." I say and Mathew and I quickly rush out of the building and sneak towards the Batmobile. "I see Uncle Dick let him borrow this."

"Defiantly." He says as he gets into the backseat and I get into the front, "In all seriousness thought…thanks for saving me."

"No problem." I say with a smile. "After all every hero needs a damsel in distress they need to save." I giggle.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Queen Mansion, November 18****th**** 18:34 **

"Sorry I'm late." I say quickly as I walk into the living room to see Roy, Jason, Babs, Wally, and Artemis sitting there. "Hey love." I say with a smile as I give her a quick peck on the cheek. I sit next to Roy, "How are you feeling man?"

"Way better." Roy says, "I get my stitches out soon thank God." He says happily.

"I'm actually glad to see that you are out socializing Jason." Artemis chuckles.

"Oh Artemis be nice." Barbara says with a smirk, "Jay is family after all, only I can make fun of him."

"Hey hey hey. I was partners with Roy after all we were the Outlaws so you should be nice to me." Jason says as he crosses his arms.

"Those were the good old days." Roy says happily as he leans his head back and sinks into the couch more, "Not having to follow the rules."

"Excuse me dude we had Lian with us for a chunk of it." Jason chuckles.

"Alright are we still going to dinner? You guys know how I get hungry." Wally says and we hear his stomach growl.

"I guess Jason and Roy are a couple for tonight." Artemis says and then she taps on her lip. "Jason did you ever have a girlfriend actually?"

Babs, Roy, and I all exchange a glance as Jason crosses his arms. "I have." Jason says with a shrug, "I had a serious relationship one time when we were all in our twenties but…that's about it."

"Alright how about we go." I say as I stand up and grab Babs's hand.

"You know what it's alright I'm not really hungry. Roy it was great seeing you." Jason says as he fist bumps Roy. His gaze goes to us, "I'll most likely see you guys tomorrow so I'm not saying by," His gaze goes to Artemis and Wally, "It was a pleasure to see you two. Enjoy dinner." He says and then he walks out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Artemis asks with a frown, "I didn't mean anything."

"I'm sure it wasn't you babe." Wally says as he grabs Artemis's hand.

"It wasn't you." Barbara says as I sit back down.

"It's just Jay really really like a girl and it didn't work out well. It's a really long story." Roy says with a frown.

"He really did love her, but she had a tough decision to make so Jay doesn't hold it against her." I say with a shrug. "Anyway I'm hungry, just like Wally, so I say we go eat."

"Sounds good to me." Barbara says happily and I give her a quick peck on the lips.

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

**Stanford, November 18****th**** 19:34 **

"I'm so glad that we can all finally hang out together." I say as we leave Stacy and Kent's apartment to head to a cute little Italian restaurant that apparently just opened.

"Oh so am I." Kent says happily as he grabs Stacy's waist and pulls her close to him.

I hold Kerri's hand tightly while she talks to Stacy. "So dude anime night after dinner?" I ask curiously and Kent high fives me.

"Hell yeah dude. Stacy and Kerri are going to Jason's apartment so mine is all ours to watch Netflix." Kent says happily and I nod my head.

When we arrive at the restaurant its not really busy so we get sat right away, "Do you guys know what you're getting?" Kerri asks as she opens up the menu.

"No, I mean Kent and I came here once with the parents but…I think I'm going to try something different." Stacy says and Kent shrugs.

"I think I'm going to get the Tour of Italy again because it had so much food." Kent says with a smirk, "It's honestly so good"

"Maybe I'll try that." Kerri says and as I go to grab her hand she turns and looks at Stacy.

I notice Stacy glance at what just happened and frown slightly. "So what are we going to do at Jason's later?" Stacy asks curiously as she looks at Kerri.

"Oh I don't know, movie night maybe." Kerri shrugs.

**Stanford, November 18****th**** 20:59**

We arrive back at Stacy and Kent's apartment, "I just have to change." Stacy says and Kerri nods her head.

"Yeah I'm going to get Netflix all set up!" Kent says happily and he races up the stairs.

Kerri and I look at each other and I smile, "Alright, have fun with Stacy, I love you."

"Kaden." Kerri says and she rubs the back of her neck, "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Us." She says in a serious tone and I feel my heart clench slightly.

"What do you mean us?" I ask with a frown.

"Kaden this isn't working." She says with a frown and her eyes begin to water.

My eyes widen, "Could you please repeat that again…I don't think I heard you right."

"Kaden we're done." She says as she begins to rub at her eyes.

"What the hell made this happen?" I ask in a confused tone, "Was it something I did?"

"No it's not you…I'm sorry I just don't feel the same about you anymore." She says and she lifts her hand up to my cheek, "I'm sorry…I don't want to keep leading you on."

"Fine…I hope you find happiness one day." I say as I rub the back of my neck and take a step away from her. I begin to walk up the stairs to Stacy and Kent's apartment and Stacy opens the door to notice my clenched fists.

"Kaden what's the matter?" She asks in a worried tone.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just…just get going." I say with a shake of my head. She frowns and her gaze goes to Kerri, who is clearly crying, and then me. Just as she opens her mouth to say something I shake my head, "Stacy I don't want to talk about it right now. Please just go have fun."

She nods her head and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "It will all turn out better." She says quietly and then I walk into the apartment as she walks out.

"Hey dude!" Kent says happily as I close the door. Suddenly he frowns, "Bro what's wrong?"

"Can we please just put like Attack on Titan on or something?" I ask as I sit on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah I already have the episode paused but…come on talk to me." Kent says as he turns, "What's wrong?"

"Kerri broke up with me." I say in an annoyed sigh.

"Wait what?!" Kent asks in shock, "You two were just fine at the restaurant!"

"I don't know apparently she doesn't feel the same for me anymore…I guess I'm fine with that. After all if you love someone you want them to be happy." I say as I cross my arms.

"Kaden," Kent says with a frown, "Do you want ice cream or something?"

"Why would I want ice cream?" I ask with a slight chuckle.

"Dude in all the chick flicks they eat ice cream after their boyfriend has broken up with them. It makes them feel better. Maybe it will work for you!" Kent says as he hops off of the couch, "You're like my brother I'll eat ice cream with you and watch Attack on Titan with you if you want."

"Thanks man." I say with a smile and then in a flash Kent is holding a carton of Rocky Road ice cream and Attack on Titan is playing.

Kent has a spoonful and so do I, "To mending your broken heart man." Kent says as he taps his spoon against mine and then he eats his spoonful.

"Thanks Kent." I say with a smirk and then I eat mine. We both turn our attention to Attack on Titan and watch in awe at how awesome and amazing the show is.

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Jason's Apartment, November 18****th**** 23:24 **

"So you broke up with him?" I ask her with a frown and she nods her head. Her tears are all dry and she's leaning against her elbows which are propped up on the kitchen counter. "Why?"

"Because I just don't care about him the same way as I did, it's been like this for a while. I just figured I should stop leading him on." She says with a shrug, "The reason I cried was because of how shattered he looked, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad."

Suddenly a knock comes from the door, "Who the hell is that?" I ask curiously and she shrugs her shoulders as I stand up and walk towards the door. I look out the peep hole and see that it's a very beautiful woman with dark brown eyes, red hair, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. "I have no idea who this lady is."

Kerri pushes me out of the way and looks, "I don't know either."

I open the door up slightly, "Hi, may I help you?" I ask curiously and Kerri pops her head out to.

"If you're here to tell me about the good news I don't care." She says and I elbow her in the stomach.

The woman has a confused look on her face, "I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment." She says with a frown.

"Oh well who are you looking for. Maybe we could help you locate the person." I say with a smile and Kerri elbows me.

"We don't know this person."

"I don't care I want to help." I hiss in a low tone.

"Um I was looking for Jason Todd." She says as she crosses her arms.

"We know Jason!" Kerri says and then she squints her eyes, "Why do you need Jason?"

"I need his expertise in a case I'm working." The red headed woman says and then she looks at me and has this puzzled look, "I'm sorry don't mind me staring…your eyes just look like a familiar blue."

"Wait expertise for what case? Jason doesn't do something like that." Kerri says as she shakes her head.

"Listen girls you don't look stupid to me." The woman says as she takes a step forward and she has a serious look in her eyes, "I need the Red Hood's help." She whispers and Kerri and I share a shared glance with each other. Both of our mouths drop open, "Ah so I see this is where he is…could I please come inside?"

"Of course." I say as I open the door. Kerri shuts the door as the woman walks in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kerri whispers in a low tone. "She could be a killer for all we know!"

"I don't know…there's something about her…I trust her." I say in a serious tone, "Besides we could take her if something happened."

We both walk towards her to see she is sitting on the couch, "How do you know Jason?" Kerri asks as she crosses her arms.

"Wait lets start with your name." I say with a smile, "This is Kerri and I'm Stacy." I say with a hand gesture to the two of us.

"My name is Hannah." She says as she leans forward to shake our hands. I notice she has a gun in her holster at her hip and tense slightly as she shakes my hand. "Don't worry I don't like to use it." She says with a smirk, "That is unless I have to."

She shakes Kerri's hand, "Firm handshake you've got there."

"Thanks." Kerri says and then she crosses her arms again.

"Um excuse me is there a bathroom I could use?" She asks curiously.

"Of course." I say as she stands up, "First door on the left." I say as I point towards the hall.

"Thank you." She says with a smile and then walks out of the room.

"What the hell Stacy!" Kerri says in a low tone as she throws her hands in the air.

"There is something about her…I just trust her alright."

"Stacy you just met her." Kerri says as she crosses her arms.

"How do you think she knows Uncle Jason?" I ask curiously. "Do you think they use to go out?" I whisper.

"Nah I mean she's really pretty…well Jason is attractive I guess…I don't think they dated." Kerri says with a shake of her head.

"Well then how do you explain knowing who he his?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"I don't know. Maybe she was one of his sidekicks I mean you saw the way she was dressed." Kerri says as she crosses her arms.

"I highly doubt that, I mean I know about every sidekick that has been with someone in the Batfamily. You're Uncle Jason's first sidekick." I say and then I bite my lip. "Wait a minute." I say as I tap my wrist computer and just as I'm about to scan her fingerprint. Suddenly I hear Uncle Jason outside the apartment and go to open the door. "He'll be so excited!"

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

**Blüdhaven, November 19****th**** 00:23**

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Deathstroke grumbled as he started throwing knives into a picture of Batman on the wall.

"Aw Slade you seem so depressed." A voice called from the shadows. Slade looked up and saw Ghost walking out of the shadows.

"You." Slade growled. "You're at the top of my kill list."

"Listen you should just calm down old man, I came here on a friendly visit…well a somewhat friendly visit." Ghost said with a smirk.

"I don't care if you came here for a friendly visit." Deathstroke growled as he got up and grabbed his sword, "Do you honestly think you can be the new mercenary in town. What makes you think you can just come in and kick everyone else out? You honestly don't have what it takes, and you've picked the wrong person to make as your enemy."

"You're right Slade. I could never do anything like you. I mean after all you put Red Arrow in the hospital _**and**_ stole one of the most powerful weapons from Queen Consolidated. Oh wait asshole that was me." Ghost said as he shook his head and then smirked. "Trust me if I wanted to fight you Slade I would but I just came to give you some advice." Ghost said as he walked over towards Slade's desk. Slade sat back down and glared at Ghost.

"What could you possibly have that would interest me?" Slade asked in a skeptical tone.

Ghost leaned forward and placed a bug on Slade's desk, "How about where your old precious little sidekick Hannah is." Ghost said with a smirk.

"Why would I care?" Slade asked in a low tone.

"Oh I don't know…I figured I'd share the information, she's been in Gotham for a couple of weeks you know." Ghost said as he turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

"If you think I'd put a hit on her you're wrong. I'd do that job myself." Slade said in a growl.

"Oh we know that's not true. After all you did have Joker try to kill her when she was a teenager." Ghost said with a smirk as he turned to walk out the door. Suddenly a knife was right next to his face in the wall.

"How did you know that?" Slade said in a low tone.

"Trust me buddy I have my ways." Ghost chuckled and he grabbed the knife, "You better watch out Slade, you could kill someone doing that." He chuckled and then walked out of the office with a triumphant grin, "Fucking moron."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason's P.O.V.**

**Jason's Apartment, November 18****th**** 23:45 **

The door to my apartment swings open and Stacy is standing there with a giant smirk on her face, "Why are you so excited?" I question as I walk by her. My gaze goes to Kerri and she is smirking like the devil. "Ok why are both of you so excited?"

"There's a pretty girl in the bathroom." Kerri chuckles as she leans back in her chair.

"Wait what?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"She says she's an old friend of yours." Stacy giggles with a wink.

"She's gorgeous Jay. Is she an ex?" Kerri taunts as she gets up from the chair and stands next to Stacy.

"You let a stranger into my apartment?" I ask in a disbelieving tone.

"She seemed legit…she told us some stuff about you that a normal person wouldn't know." Stacy says as she crosses her arms.

"Did you at least get her name?" I grumble as I run my fingers through my hair.

"No but Uncle Jason she said she needed your help." Stacy says as she leans against the wall, "We help people, you know that."

"Hey Jay." A familiar voice calls and my eyes widen. When I look up Hannah Martin is standing there in a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. Her red hair is pulled up into a bun and she still has that same slim frame. Hannah's brown eyes soften as her lips curl up into a slight smirk, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

My gaze stays on her, "Girls leave."

"Why?" Kerri and Stacy ask at the same time.

"This is a private matter girls just go." I respond in a serious tone.

"But Jay-" Kerri begins but I cut her off, "Out now!"

"Alright alright." Kerri and Stacy mumble and they grab their bags.

"I know you are kind of cranky right now, but don't forget that you and I are hanging out one day next week since I'm heading home in a couple of days." Stacy says as she gives me a peck on the cheek and then she quickly rushes over to Kerri. Kerri slams the door as they make there leave and I frown.

"Cute kids." Hannah says with a slight smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Is that anyway to treat me Jay?" Hannah asks as she takes a few steps forward and I tense up.

"Oh I don't know. Still a little bitter about how you didn't tell me you were leaving." I grumble.

"Jason you know damn well that I had a reason for doing that!" Hannah snaps as she throws her hands in the air.

"I told you we could have fixed it together!" I snarl as I take a few steps towards her.

Hannah looks up at me, "Yeah we could have fixed it. Jason, after we had that little talk with her Brandon almost got his face shot off." She says in a low tone and my eyes widen slightly, "So don't you blame me for packing up and leaving. Sure not saying by was a little shitty but you know what it kept him safe."

"Again what are you doing here Hannah?" I ask in a more calm tone.

"I need help." She says with a frown.

"Oh you only came to see me after years because you need a favor." I chuckle, "Unbelievable."

"Screw you! Brandon's missing and I can't find him!" She snaps as she points her finger at me, "You are such a prick. I left to save my brother get over it! You would have done the same goddamn thing for Tim or Dick!"

_Damn. _"No I would have gotten Bruce involved and everything would have been fine." I say as I cross my arms.

"You are so full of shit!" She sneers as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I am not! Besides I'm shocked you aren't capable of finding Brandon yourself. You always could hold your own." I say in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jason? Honestly you're acting like I beat you with a crowbar." She sneers, "I left to save Brandon, now I come back for your help and you give me the cold shoulder. What happened to the Jason I would give my life for? What happened to the Jason I fell in love with? You seem like a complete stranger now!" She says in an angered tone and her eyes are starting to water, "You know what do you even remember the first day we met?!" She snaps.

"Of course I remember that day _Red_. I went to the cave on purpose because Dick mentioned Bruce taking someone under his wing because of Ra's. Then I remembered about a good six months before that Joker had killed Deathstroke's apprentice Whiplash, by beating her to a pulp and blowing her up" I say as I cross my arms and lean against the wall. She seems to have calmed down a little bit and I continue with a slightly angered tone, "I knew it had to be you, after all Ra's has a thing for sticking innocent dead children into his Lazarus pit, so I went and checked. Then I saw that the team treated you like shit and you quickly ran away. I knew you needed someone and I wanted you to know I was there for you." I say in a serious tone and I shake my head, "So don't you dare try to say I don't remember the goddamn day we met."

Hannah's eyes are no longer watery, "Having you there helped me Jay and I've told you that a million times." She says with a frown, "But please Jason…help me find Brandon…I haven't heard from him and weeks and I just hope he's not dead." She pleads and one lone tear falls from her right eye.

I frown as she looks away from me. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. She flinches at first but then relaxes, "Alright…I can help you look for him." I say softly as I push some of her loose red locks behind her ear, "I still see you dye your hair red." I chuckle and she giggles.

"Yeah. I mean I just got use to it so I figured I might as well keep it." She chuckles. She looks up at me, "So are those your daughters?"

"What?! No." I say in a startled tone as I let her go.

"Who are they?" She asks curiously as she begins to pick up little objects and observe them.

"Seriously you're interrogating me now. I just said I'd help you after years of not seeing you, and you start to go through my shit." I grumble.

"Hey hey hey play nice," She smirks, "Besides it's not like you have anything to hide. I bet you still hide 50% of your drug money in the sock drawer and your sink is all organized neatly."

"You win this round Hannah…and those girls were Stacy and Kerri. I took Kerri in off of the street a few years ago. She had a rough childhood and was on the streets trying to make ends meet. I took her in and she became like the Robin to my Batman. Now Stacy is the daughter of Dick and Babs." I say as I cross my arms and her eyes widen. My gaze goes to her left hand and notice there is no ring, "So I see you never tied the knot."

"Never found the right guy after I left you." She says nonchalantly with a wave of her hand, "But right now I don't care about that. Something happened to Brandon and I need help finding him…please Jay you're the only person I trust to help me."

I sit down at the table and she mimics me. "Alright so let's get started on finding Brandon." I say with a small smirk.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Happy Harbor, November 19****th**** 09:32 EST**

"Alice!" Abby says happily as she runs into the diner.

"Hey Abby!" I say happily as I get up and pull her into a hug.

We both sit back down and she sits across from me, "How are you?" She asks happily.

"Oh you know I've been good." I say with a shrug, "People at work get on my nerves occasionally." I say with a sigh.

"Do I need to go pay you a visit and bust some skulls?" Abby asks in a serious tone.

"No," I say with a chuckle, "Trust me I put the people in place who need it, it's just people are so ignorant."

"Oh trust me I know that." Abby says with a wave of her hand, "Trust me after working in journalism you learn that."

"So how is it working at the Daily Planet?" I ask and the waitress walks over with a smile.

"What are you two ladies having?" She asks as she pulls out a small booklet and pen.

"I'm going to have a bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate shake." I say with a smile.

"I'll have cheese fries and a cheeseburger." Abby says and the waitress nods and walks away as she jots something down in her little notebook. "So back to your question…I don't mind working at the Planet but you know everyone expects me to look like Grandma and Grandpa…I mean I am like them but I just don't want to be known for being related to them."

"That's understandable." I say with a nod, "It's like at work with Donna. After all we are 'sisters' so everyone at work tries to butter up to me." I grumble.

"Let's just agree that people besides our friends suck." Abby says and I nod my head.

"So any boyfriend new lately?" I giggle. "Oh and when I say boyfriend I mean Aiden."

"Shut up!" Abby says and her cheeks turn a slight shade of scarlet, "We are not going out and we never will!"

"Never say never my dear friend." I smirk and she cringes.

"Honestly don't tease me please, I so do not have time for a relationship right now anyway." She says with a wave of her hand, "I don't need a boyfriend, I can handle my own."

"Hun I'm not saying that you aren't capable of handling yourself, I'm just saying you seem like you could use some companionship, that isn't a friend." I say with a small smile, "As your best friend I have a right to want you to be happy."

"I know." Abby says with a smile begins to play with her silverware, "but I just…I just don't want to rush into things. I mean I'm super busy, and no pun with the super." She say and I roll my eyes, "but honestly don't tease me about Aiden."

"Alright alright I won't tease you about Aiden anymore." I say with a shrug. "Honestly though…you two are kinda cute together."

"I don't think so." Abby says as she crosses her arms.

"Ok." I say with a defeated sigh and then put my hands up in defense, "I didn't mean any harm."

**Lian's P.O.V.**

**Star City, November 19****th**** 19:38 PDT**

"Tell me what you know about him!" I growl as I slam the man against the wall.

"I-I don't know anything!" He says in a serious tone.

"Lie to me again and see what happens." I say in a low tone.

"I. Don't. Know. Anything." He replies in a snarky tone.

"Alright, I guess we are doing things the hard way." I smirk and I quickly spin and push the man over the edge. He lets out a startled yell as he begins to fall and I quickly pull out my bow with a rope attached to it and shoot. It shoots through the man's foot and the arrow clamps around so it has a good grip.

He screams out in pain as I begin to pull him up, "You bitch!" He snaps.

"Tisk tisk that's not very nice." I say with a roll of the eyes and then I let him go again and he begins to plummet.

"Wait!" He screams and I pull him up again.

"I'm listening." I say as I lean against the roof.

He dangles a few feet from me and he has a frightened look in his eye, "Ok ok word on the street is that he's some new guy people are hiring."

"Yawn, tell me something I don't know or you are honestly going to get your skull cracked against the concrete below us." I threaten as I drop him a little bit.

"OK!" He screams, "Some new mob boss in Gotham hired him that's all I kn-" He says until he's cut off by my rope being cut.

I go to grab it but the rope slips between my fingers and I hear the thud as the man hits the ground head first. I quickly look to the left and no one is there, "What the hell?" I mumble softly. I climb down to the alley using the fire escape and frown as I see the pool of blood surrounding the man's head. "I'm sorry." I whisper quietly, "If only I didn't string you up…then this wouldn't have happened."

"What the hell happened here?"

"Aiden go away." I say in an annoyed tone as I turn around to face him in his all black outfit.

"Listen you're lucky I am the one here and not Damian…I saw your little Batman charade before someone cut that rope, which before you ask I didn't see the person." He says as he puts his hands up, "Lian this defiantly isn't you, trust me revenge isn't the right way, I mean it's not like your dad died."

"I don't care, the person still hurt him for no reason!" I say in an aggravated tone as I take a few steps towards him. "Oh and according to the man that just died someone hired him to steal the energy device from Queen Consolidated, now we've got to worry about someone with a prototype of a powerful weapon!"

"Did they say where the were from?" Aiden asked calmly.

"Gotham." I mumble as I cross my arms.

"Shit." Aiden grumbles and he pinches the bridge of his knows, "Its gotta be that new son of a bitch trying to take over Gotham."

"What do you and the Bats know about this new guy?" I ask as I tap my foot.

"That's the thing…we don't really know anything on the person. The only connection we have involving them is a bunch of random robberies, that Ghost guy, and a bunch of dead bodies whenever we get close to finding out about the person…I was going to ask someone for help but I figured they would tell me no." Aiden says as he shakes his head.

"Who were you going to ask? I mean you have Nightwing, Batgirl, and Batman." I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't approve so I'll just drop it but…you should talk to Damian about all this rage you're bottling up." He whispers quietly.

"I'm fine Aiden. Goodnight." I growl as I begin to walk away, gripping onto my bow tightly.

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Stanford, November 19****th**** 22:00 PDT**

I sit down on a couch at Zeke's house that isn't currently occupied by couples making out. Kent and Zeke are laughing and Zeke keeps offering Kent drinks but he shakes his head. Even though his metabolism burns the alcohol off quickly he still doesn't like to drink. Kent wanted to come since the boys were celebrating a win for the football team and the start of vacation. _Even though I don't feel good I still said yes._ Kent walks over to me and frowns as he sits down. He grabs my hand and runs his fingers over my palm gently. "Are you alright Stace?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I say with a small smile.

"Babe you are so full of it." He says and then he lifts me off of the couch, "Come on we're gonna go home."

"No no no you guys played a good game today. I know you want to stay and hang out with your friends." I say with a smile as I put my hair into a ponytail so it's out of my face.

"Trust me I'd rather be at home snuggling on the couch watching a movie then be here." He says with a small smile and he wraps his arm around my waist. We walk over to Zeke who has clearly had too many beers, "Zeke we've got to go."

"Seriously? But this party is just getting started." He slurs.

"I'm sorry we can't stay. I don't really feel good." I say with a frown.

"Oh well feel better!" He says as he pulls me into a hug and then he pulls Kent into a hug.

Kent pushes past people screaming and dancing so we can get out of the house. When we get to the car Kent opens my door and helps me in, "You pamper me so much Kent." I say with a smirk.

"Ah its chivalry that's all." He says with a smile and then he walks around to the driver's side of the black Dodge Challenger. He pulls out of the yard and turns the radio on and turns the volume to low. The song playing on the radio is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw and I grab Kent's hand.

"Are you happy to be going home for a week?" I ask with a smile as I turn my head so I'm looking at him.

Kent quickly glances at me with a smile and then back at the road, "Yeah I'm excited to go back. But you and I go back to our homes every weekend. It's not like it's some long time wait period since we've seen our parents." He says with a chuckle, "But I'll be happy to see everyone though. I haven't seen Aiden in a while."

"Oh God are you guys going to have a dramatic bro movie moment where you hug?" I giggle and Kent just chuckles.

"I highly doubt that will happen…ok possibly." He says and he grips tighter onto my hand. "Can you believe we're in our second year of college?" He asks as he shakes his head.

"Nope." I say with a sigh, "Time is just flying by now."

"Orianna and I are going to go to the zoo when I get home. I know she's 17 but it's always been one of our traditions to do in November." He says with a smile.

"That's great that you have a tradition." I say with a smile and then I chuckle, "Damian and I are having our annual walk through Gotham and see how many people recognize us competition."

"Oh God you guys must get flocked." Kent says as he turns the volume of the radio up a little bit because the song changes to Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. I let go of Kent's hand and pretend that I'm strumming a guitar. Kent begins to sing and then we laugh.

I frown and look at Kent, "I'm sorry to make us leave the party love…we could have stayed."

Kent grips onto my hand tighter and then looks at me with a small smile, _"I know that babe. But you're sick and I care about you more than those morons on the team. Don't worry when we get home I'll make you some soup and we can even watch the Nightmare Before Christmas." He says with a smile and then looks back at the road. _

_"Thanks love." I say with a smile. _We begin to drive through a green light and when I turn to look at Kent I see headlights coming at us. "Kent look out!" I scream but the truck already makes impact with us on Kent's side. Glass shatters and the car spins in a circle 3 times. "What the hell?" I mumble as I open my eyes. I look over at Kent and see his head against the steering wheel and blood coming out of a gash in his head. "Kent!" A startled yell passes my lips and I begin to shake him, "Kent honey wake up!" I scream and when he doesn't respond I check for a pulse and see that he is still breathing. A shaky sigh passes my lips as I dig out my phone and dial 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Please send help!" I say frantically, "My boyfriend and I just got hit by someone and he's not moving!"

"Alright calm down where are you?" The woman on the other end asks.

I take a deep breath, "We're at the corner of 9th and Franklin." I say as I bite my lip to stop myself from crying.

"The police have been called and are on their way. What's your name?"

"S-stacy. My name is Stacy…my boyfriend's name is Kent." I say quietly as I get out of the car and go to Kent's side. I notice the driver of the truck trying to run away but he keeps tripping. Anger flows through my veins as I sprint towards him, "Thank you for sending the police." I say and then I hang up the phone before the woman can try to make me stay on the phone.

I tackle the middle aged man to the ground and begin to punch him again and again. He reeks of booze and cheap perfume. "You bastard!" I scream as I keep punching him. Blood begins to cover my hands as I feel his nose break. I hop off of him and run back over to the car and try to open the door to get Kent out but it won't open. The driver's side window and windshield are broke. I gently shake Kent, "Come on babe you've got to wake up."

Suddenly I hear the sound of the ambulance and see the flashing lights. The ambulance pulls to a screeching stop. Three EMTs rush out and then a fire truck pulls up, "Please help my boyfriend!" I say frantically, "The door won't open and he has a gash on his head."

They nod and the fire fighters run over with the jaws of life and begin to break the door off of the car. The cops arrive and put the drunk driver in the back of the squad car and then look at me, "We're going to have to ask you some questions."

My gaze goes to Kent and they are wheeling him to the ambulance, "Please can we do this later I have to be with my boyfriend."

"Fine…we can do this at the hospital." The officer says and then I sprint towards the ambulance. One EMT looks after Kent and the next one looks at me while the final one drives us to the hospital. I notice how bad Kent is and he has a piece of glass in his chest.

"You got some damage to." The one looking at me says.

"I don't feel anything." I say and then my gaze goes to Kent. The EMT turns my head so I'm looking back at him.

"Because you're in shock. You have cuts on your face, a cut lip, and a bruise on your left cheek." He hands me an ice pack and I put it against my cheek. "Your boyfriend is going to be fine." The man says and my gaze goes to Kent.

They stopped the blood from leaking out of his head. Finally we arrive at the hospital and they rush us out and rush Kent towards the emergency room. The EMT that was checking over me brings me to another room to get examined, "How's my boyfriend?" I ask with a frown. The doctor examining me doesn't say anything, "Tell me!" I snap.

"They are working on removing the fragments of glass in his chest." The doctor says and I nod my head. "You can wait outside if you want." He says as he gets up and leads me out of the room.

I nod my head and follow him. I start to cry as I sit down on the chair. "Stacy?"

I look up and see Artemis and Wally standing there. I stand up and I can tell my eyes are puffy, "I am so sorry. We didn't see the car." I begin to cry some more and Artemis pulls me into a hug.

"It's ok." She says quietly. Wally walks off and pulls out his phone. Which I assume is to call my parents. "Everything is going to be alright."

Wally walks back over, "Your dad is on his way."

"Wally, Artemis I'm so so sorry." I say as I pull away from Artemis and my bottom lip starts to shake.

"Stacy this wasn't your fault." Wally says with a small smile, "He'll be fine."

I nod my head and suddenly I see the police officer from earlier walking towards me. Artemis wraps her arms around me and pulls me towards her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Peterson. I need to have a word with Miss Grayson." He says as he points at me.

"She didn't do anything. Why do you have to talk to her?" Wally asks as he gets on the other side of me, "Besides her parents aren't even here yet."

"She's an adult and she's not in trouble. I just need to know what happened." Officer Peterson says as he crosses his arms.

"I'll be fine guys." I say with a small smile and they nod and let me go, "Let me know if there is a change with Kent." They nod their heads again and I walk towards the other end of the hallway with Officer Peterson.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asks as he pulls out a notepad.

"Yes I do, and you do know I'm aware of the drill since my dad is a cop. I was with my boyfriend and we had a green light. So we were going through and that car didn't even slow down. He just hit us like he didn't even know we were there. When I got out of the car the guy smelled like booze and a hooker." I say in a serious tone, "Is that all you need to know because that's all I remember. If you'll excuse me my boyfriend is being worked on."

"That will be all Miss Grayson thank you for your consideration and I hope your boyfriend pulls out of this." Officer Peterson says and then he walks away.

I walk back over to Wally and Artemis and I sit across from them. "Where's Orianna?" I ask sadly.

"She's sleeping over a friend's house tonight." Wally says and I nod my head.

"Stacy?!" I hear dad yell and when I get up to look he sprints towards me and pulls me into a hug. I wince and he lets go. "My God honey you look like shit." He says quietly and he kisses the top of my head. He looks at Wally and Artemis and pulls them each into a hug, "I'm so sorry about Kent…is there any news on how he is?" Dad asks sadly and they shake their heads. Artemis has tears in her eyes and Wally is clenching his fists.

"All we can do is wait." I say quietly as dad sits down next to me across from Wally and Artemis.

**Alright there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Orianna's P.O.V.**

**Central City, November 20****th**** 07:34 EST**

Heat of the Moment begins to blare through the room and I quickly grab my phone so I don't wake up Kat. "Hello?" I grumble as I answer the phone without looking at the caller.

"_Orianna honey…"_ I hear mom say on the other end and she gets quiet.

I quickly jump up and I feel a knot beginning to form in my stomach, "Mom what is it? Is something wrong?"

"_Can you come to Stanford?"_ She asks quietly.

"Why?" I ask as I stand up and begin to fumble for my clothes so I can change out of my pajamas.

"_Kent's been in an accident."_ Mom says and my heart stops.

"I'll be there as soon as I can mom…I love you." I say and then I hang up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Kat mumbles as she sits up on her bed.

"Something happened to my brother. I need to go home." I say and she has a worried look on her face.

"Is he alright?" She asks as she begins to get up.

"No no everything is going to be alright. Don't worry you stay my parents are picking me up." I say as I make my way for the door.

"Text me if you need me ok." She says and I nod my head.

"Thank you very much. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." I say and I quickly run out of her house. I sprint towards the zeta tube as fast as I can. _You better not be seriously injured you moron._

"Recognized Tigress B46."

There's a quick flash and suddenly I'm standing a couple of blocks away from the hospital near Stanford. With one quick move I sprint towards the hospital and when I run through the doors I see dad standing there. "Orianna." Dad says as I walk past him.

"Daddy where is he?" I ask as I being to walk down the hall.

"Orianna you need to relax." He says in a serious tone.

"Dad I am calm!" I snap and then I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry…please just tell me where he is."

Dad takes my hand and we take a left and stop 3 doors down. We turn the right and walk into the room. In the room I see mom sitting next to Kent and in the corner I see Stacy sitting there with a blank look on her face. She looks like she has some injuries to but finally my gaze falls to Kent. His eyes aren't open and he has some cuts on his face. "He's just sleeping right?" I ask quietly.

"Baby." Mom says sadly as she gets up and walks over to me. She pulls me into a hug and I feel my eyes water, "He's going to be fine…its just he has to relax in order for the wound to heal right…the glass that was in his chest caused more damage then they originally thought…so they are just keeping him knocked out so he doesn't hurt himself and pop the stitches."

"Alright." I say and mom lets me go. My gaze goes to Stacy, "Was she there to?"

"Yes." Dad says and he looks at mom, "We're going to step out for a moment and call Dick just to let him know how Stacy is…he had to go back to Gotham this morning." They both walk out of the room and I run over to her and grab on to her shoulders.

"How can you just be sitting there like nothing is going on!" I snap angrily as my eyes begin to water, "How could you not have warned him?" I ask as I begin to shake her and suddenly her features change and she bites her lip.

"I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT!" She snaps and she closes her eyes tightly. "Having you point it out isn't helping me at all!" She says angrily as a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I didn't see the truck until it was too late!"

"Stacy I'm sor-" I being to say as I let her go but she cuts me off, "No don't you tell me you're sorry to! I've had enough people tell me that! I don't need anyone to apologize because he is going to be alright! H-he has to be alright." She covers her face and I pull her into a hug.

She grips onto me tightly and I frown as my gaze goes to Kent. _He'd be so upset if he could see what just happened. _"It's alright." I say quietly as I rub small circles on her back, "Come on you know he wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I know." She says quietly as she shakes her head, "It's just so hard to deal with this without having him here. I mean he's my rock."

"Come on you are a tough chick who can handle herself. I mean sure you dating my brother is a plus for both of you but you are strong…he needs you to be strong for him right now Stacy. I know you can do it." I say in a serious tone as I pull her away so she's looking me dead in the eye.

"Thanks Orianna…it's funny how you can really motivate people." She says with a slight chuckle, "Maybe you can be leader when Lian's done."

"Please I know that's going to be my job." I say with a wave of my hand and she chuckles as she begins to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Thanks Orianna I really needed that." She says and I smile.

"It's no problem…now I think we should go to the cafeteria because I'm starving." I say and she stands up, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She says as she puts her arm over my shoulder.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

**Jason's Apartment, November 20****th**** 15:32 EST**

"Jason come on!" Hannah says as she hops onto my bed and begins to poke me.

"Ugh Hannah go away." I grumble as I pull the covers over my head.

"Jason Peter Todd it is 3:30 in the afternoon. Get your sorry butt out of bed we have to go look for Brandon!" She says as she begins to jump on the bed.

"Fine!" I say in an annoyed tone as I sit up slightly and glare at her. She has her hair up in a high ponytail and she's wearing blue skinny jeans and a purple and green flannel shirt. "Now leave so I can change…well it isn't like you haven't seen me naked before I guess." Hannah's cheeks turn a fiery red and I smirk as she storms out of my room. "I knew that would get her." I mumble to myself with a smirk as I strip out of my clothes and change into a pair of black jeans and grab a black t-shirt.

I walk into the kitchen and Hannah turns around and almost drops her mug of hot chocolate. "Jesus will you put a shirt on?" She mumbles.

"What? Like what you see?" I smirk as I put my shirt on.

"I'm not going to answer that because it would just add more to your ego." She says as she crosses her arms.

"Fine fine fine…but I do have something we have to do before we go out looking for Brandon." I say and she nods her head.

"Alright I can live with that." She says as I grab my keys off of the table. I quickly grab my leather jacket and walk out the door with Hannah following closely behind me. We get to my Impala and Hannah smiles as she climbs into the passenger's seat. "This car is exactly the same as I remember it." She says with a smile as she runs her fingertips over the dashboard.

I just smirk and start the engine and begin to head towards Wayne Manor. "So where are we going?" She asks curiously.

"Oh you'll see." I say with a shrug. When we finally reach Wayne Manor, Hannah shakes her head and glares at me.

"What the hell Jason?!" She snarls.

"Come on relax." I say as I look at Hannah and cross my arms, "Honestly you're acting like you're a criminal or something."

Hannah glares at me, "I was a criminal you idiot." She says in a low tone, "Besides I don't think any of them are going to want to see me…and we could be looking for Brandon." She says as she rubs her shoulder.

"Hannah they will be happy to see you." I say in a serious tone.

"What if they have the same reaction that you did?" She grumbles as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Hey I came around to helping you." I say with a shrug as I get out of the car. I hear Hannah let out an aggravated sigh and get out of the car. She slams the door and pouts as we walk towards the door.

I just open the door and walk in, "Alfie I'm home!" I yell as I make my way towards the living room. Hannah follows along and when we get into the living room Dick, Babs, Alfred, and Bruce are sitting there.

"Ah Master Jason I see you have a young lady with you…wait a minute Mistress Hannah?!" Alfred asks in shock and I smirk.

"Hi Alfie." Hannah says sheepishly with a small wave.

"Hannah!" Dick yells as he sprints over and jumps up and down slightly. "Oh my God I haven't seen you in so long. You know since you left without saying a word and left Jason practically depressed and I'm sorry did I say that out loud?"

"Yes and its fine." Hannah says with a smile and Dick stops bouncing. I notice Hannah's gaze goes to Babs and she tenses up for a quick second. "Barbara!" She says happily as she runs over and pulls her into a hug.

"Hello Hannah." Barbara says happily, "I'm glad to see you're still alive."

"Thanks." She says with a slight smirk. "You know I meet your daughter she's beautiful. Clearly she gets her looks from you Barbara."

"Hey!" Dick pouts as he crosses his arms.

"What is all the racket down he-Hannah?" Damian asks as he walks down the stairs.

"Damian?" Hannah asks as she turns around. Her eyes widen and she has this maternal look in her eye.

"Hannah." He says with a smile as he walks over to her and sticks his hand out, "Its great to see you…it's been such a long time."

"Dami." She says happily and she pulls him into a tight hug and ruffles his hair. He doesn't even scream to be released and he even looks like he has a slight smile on his face, until she lets him go.

"Well you know I mean it's nice to see you even though you never kept in touch and lead me to think that you were murdered by someone, not that I would have cared." Damian says as he crosses his arms.

"Nice recovery kid." Hannah says with a smirk, "I see you're still the same child you were when I left."

"Why you-" Damian says until I cut him off by putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Barbara why don't you show Hannah around the cave after all a lot has changed since the last time she saw it." I say and Barbara nods her head as she begins to head towards her entrance of the cave. Hannah follows after her even though I can tell she wants to be out there looking for Brandon.

"How long has she been in town?" Bruce asks as his attention goes to me.

"I don't know actually. She came to ask me for help last night." I say with a shrug.

"What's the matter? I mean why would she need your help after all of these years?" Dick asks as he scratches his head.

"Brandon was kidnapped and she cannot find any leads." I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

"My word I hope he's alright." Alfred says and I nod my head.

"So let me get this straight, she just randomly shows up saying Brandon is missing and you believe her?" Bruce asks calmly.

"Yes why wouldn't I believe her?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"Oh Bruce you possibly can't be thinking what I think you're thinking." Dick mumbles as he face palms.

"What's he talking about?" I ask as my gaze goes to Damian who is standing there with his arms crossed.

"It seems to be that there is a new crime boss in town…and they hired this Ghost character to steal the project between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprise." Damian says with a shrug.

"So you think it's her." I mumble as my gaze goes to Bruce.

"All I'm saying Jason is it's a possibility. Your emotional feelings towards this girl are clouding your judgment." Bruce says as he stands up.

"I don't have any feelings for her alright. I'm just helping her find her brother. Besides she's a cop in Blüdhaven." I say with a wave of my hand.

"How do you know that Master Jason?" Alfred asks as he tilts his head.

"Wait Hannah's a cop to?" Dick asks in shock, "That surprises me."

"Yes Hannah's a cop and I found it out because I might have snooped when she fell asleep last night." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Dude!" Damian says as he shakes his head, "That's a little messed up."

"Shut up Damian! Oh and Bruce you're one to judge about clouded judgment due to feelings. I'm pretty sure Selina and Talia should have had their asses hauled off to jail countless times." I say as I take a few steps towards him, "Trust me this new crime boss wouldn't be her. Now I'm going to go cut her little tour short because we have some work to get started on." I grumble and then march towards the Batcave.

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

**Blüdhaven, November 20****th**** 19:34 EST**

"Now you're sure he's in here?" I whisper into my communicator.

"_Of course I know he's in there," _Alex says in a low tone on the other end, _"and the other thing I know is that Lian is going to kill you when she finds out you're going after Ghost without her."_

"But here's the thing, no one is going to tell her I'm looking for Ghost. Right?" I smirk as I make my way towards a shattered window.

"_Right."_ She mumbles and then ends the link.

"God that kid can be so loyal." I whisper to myself.

I crawl through the broken window and quietly hop down onto the floor. I quickly move between crates to head towards the main area of the warehouse. I grab onto my sword tightly as I poke my head out from behind the crate to see Ghost standing at a table and tinkering with something. I move from behind the crate and sprint towards Ghost, just as I'm about to make contact he turns around and grabs my throat and I choke on spit, "Well if it isn't Slade's screw up of a son."

"I don't consider myself to be that piece of shit's son." I snarl and Ghost tightens his grip.

"_Aiden?!"_ I hear Alex's voice yell in my ear piece.

"So you honestly think that you will be able to stop me." Ghost chuckles, "You know the funny thing…I don't know why you're the one going after me. I figured for sure it would be that archer girl trying to attack me."

"Well you thought wrong." I gurgle out and then Ghost throws me across the room and into a pile of crates.

"_Aiden answer me right now goddammit!"_ Alex snaps.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Jesus check up on Kaden or something and leave me alone." I mumble as I lunge at Ghost again and he blocks my sword with his gauntlet. He grabs the blade of my sword and punches me in the gut. I cough and punch him in the face. I flip back and watch him snap my sword in half, "You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope." Gauntlet says with a smirk as he tosses my sword to the side, "So what's the reason for Baby Wilson to come after me?"

"Don't call me that!" I snap in an annoyed tone as I throw an ice pellet at him. It hits his chest and freezes his body. "Ha not so good now are you."

He just chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "You know kid you're really starting to annoy me."

"Well that's my job. Now since you're in a block of ice I have a few questions for you." I say in a serious tone as I march over to him and push him onto the ground. _Crap better be careful or that ice will shatter._ "Who's been hiring you to do all of these stupid jobs?"

"Oh my God does no one understand the rule of privacy?" Ghost mumbles and then I notice the ice beginning to crack. I take a few steps back and Ghost breaks out of the ice. "Now let me ask you a question kid. Which one of your precious little teammates do you like?"

"I don't like any of my teammates." I say as I pull out my throwing knives and being to launch them at Ghost. They all make contact with him but he doesn't seem fazed at all.

"Nice tricks but I've got some to." He says with a smirk and he presses a button and smoke fills the air, "Hopefully you'll put up a better fight next time!"

"Coward! You're the one that's running! Who the hell hired you?!" I yell as I sprint threw the cloud to where he was standing but he's gone already. Suddenly I'm grabbed and flying through the air. "Supergirl what the hell are you doing?!" I snap and suddenly the building blows up and the shock wave sends us tumbling to the ground.

I smack my head on the ground and Abby quickly rushes over to me, "Are you alright?" She asks as she slowly helps me up.

"I didn't need your help." I mumble as I rub the back of my head.

"Typical. I save your life and you act all macho. Fine I'll just ignore Guardian's calls to help you out." Abby mumbles as she adjusts her skirt. "So what exactly were you doing here?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I say with a shrug, "Just a lead on something that's all."

"Ugh whatever don't tell me. Now I have to get back to Metropolis. Don't get yourself into more trouble." She says and flies off.

"Why are all the girls so worrisome?" I mumble.

**Omniscient P.O.V. **

**Gotham City, November 20****th**** 22:49 EST**

"So you had a run in with someone tonight I see." A woman asked from her chair facing away from Ghost.

"Yes I did. They were no problem though." Ghost said with a shrug, "Just the son of Deathstroke."

"Well I need some intel on someone." She said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Can't you just find the information out yourself?" Ghost asked as he crossed his arms.

"I could but that's to much work for me. As it is I have an appointment to take care of right after I'm finished with you." She said as she spun the chair around and put her legs up on the desk.

"Who do you need information on?" Ghost asked with a slight smirk.

"This new person that's been in Gotham for a couple of weeks." She said as she pushed a file with the name Hannah Roberts on the top of it.

"Why do I need to find you more information if you already have a file on her?" Ghost asked as he began to flip through the pages. "It seems to me that you've got all the information you would need right here."

"Well it would seem that you're a moron. According to that file she's a squeaky clean homicide detective in Blüdhaven. I know that's a lie. I want to know about her past…she could possibly be trying to move to Gotham…do you know anything about her?" The woman asked in a cool tone.

"She was the apprentice of Deathstroke when she was younger." Ghost said as he placed the file down, "But I have better things to do than stalk some chick in Gotham. I have other clients you know." He said with a wave of his hand as he made his way towards the door.

"Oh I don't think so _Nathan_. Now unless you have more information on this girl on hand I want you to do more digging." She said as she gripped onto the handles of her chair.

"Jesus what is up with you and this damn obsession with this woman? You make it seem like you're some girl who's just had her heartbroken." Ghost said with a chuckle and then his whole demeanor changed and had an angered look etched into his features. "She's been through enough shit in her life. Just drop the whole thing." Ghost said in a serious tone as he began to make his way towards the door, "Oh and ever talk to me like you own me again I'll cut your goddamn head off."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you!" The woman said with a wave, "Oh wait one more thing! Do me a favor a post bail for Jarvis. Poor dear didn't get to have fun with his Alice and the Hare."

"Fuck you." Ghost called as he slammed the door.

The woman turned the chair around with a smirk and the door opened again, "Oh are you back already." She said with a smirk as she spun around and saw a black haired woman with tan skin and a scar over her eye. She had an unconscious man with shaggy brown hair thrown over her shoulder. "You must be my next appointment. Now what can I do to help you?"

"I need a place to hide him." The woman said and she pushed a stack of money across the desk.

The woman picked up the money and began to flip through it, "I think we can work something out." She said with a smirk.

**Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to know more about Hannah go read Theories by ****XxBatgirl-RobinxX****. ****Oh and to the anon who said my story was a plague to fanfiction you can screw off. That's your opinion and just to point out over 70% of my stories are actually Young Justice themed with actual characters from the show. Anyway guys hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
